dark and light voices
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Both Ivan and Gilbert fall i love with a human, but for them both their love is forbidden. They struggle to stand back and forget, but what happens when they need to save the one pure innocent soul that can tear or build them both down forever? (updated summery)
1. Chapter 1

**helllooo! welcome to a new story. this one is a can, russ and pruss story. its just something to do when i have no ideas for the snowy friendship so it wont be updated regarily. but i will write more for this one, it will just take more time. it is going to be dark and whatnot, so i guess the main warnings would be mention of prostitution, (possible) rape, yoai, and depressed Matthew (Canada) this is not the hetalia universie, it is human matt, devil ivan and angel Gilbert. ( i also don't own hetalia)**

**|enjoy|**

Matthew looked out the window. It was a sunny warm day, but his mood was terrible. He needed to find another job. It was difficult for him, he couldn't help it that people didn't see him, or when they did they thought he was a monster because of his eyes. Matthew sighed as he walked out of another job interview...with noting to show for it. He worried he might have to resort to prostitution, just to bring in some money for his brother's education. His brother, Alfred , played universities football. But he was the stereotypical dumb jock. Matthew had gone over the material he needed to stay on the team for many nights and days. Even thought Matthew was the younger of the two he preferred to stay and work, he needed to make sure that there was money for the who of them to eat and for school. Matthew walked along the cold busy street, holding his thin jacket closer to his thin frame. His glasses slipped down his nose slightly as he felt a sneeze coming on "oh no' Matthew thought as he tried to stop the oncoming sneeze. it was then that he noticed that someone was reaching for him. eyes widened as he realized that he stopped in the cities worst area. The back streets were dangerous and dark, hiding the horrors within themselves.  
>"come here cutie!"<br>AHH!" Matthew squeaked as he quickly started to run, ignoring the cat calls and yells from the man who was then joined by a few others. they all then ran after Matthew. no one on the street aside from them wanted to get involved so they moved out of the way.  
>panting, Matthew turned down an alley hoping that he could lose them. His legs were sore and starting to clench in on themselves as he hadn't ran like that in a long time. he wished he could afford a phone for him and his brother. Matthew looked over his shoulder seeing the group of man turn doen the same ally as him. He gulped as he then turned away just as he smacked into a brick wall. 'damn it' Matthew thought as he fell backwards and landed on his rear. He looked up and saw that it was a dead end. 'merde' Matthew thought as he could feel himself shaking. he then stood up facing the men as they all sneered at him.<br>"well, well well, what do we have here boys?" the tallest (and ugliest) said, as he cracked his fists. "looks like a lost little lamb."  
>"please, im just trying to-"<br>Smack, "shut up ya little bitch." one of the men said as he then stomped on Matthew's stomach, making the little blonde curl up in himself. Mathew gulped knowing that he might not make it home as the other men then realized that she, was actually a he.  
>"Damn, its a dude!"<br>"no shit Sherlock"  
>"still pretty cute."<br>apparently they didn't care if Matthew was a guy or girl, they just wanted one thing. his body. and to cause him harm as he was still a virgin. "please, just let me go" he begged, hoping they would let him go.  
>"no way, now shut up and don't fuss." the leader said as he pushed Matthew down his started to fall down Matthew face and the man straddled him. Matthew started to twist hoping that the man would fall off. his plan backfired as the others started to hold him down.<br>"no! Hel me, someone please!" he shouted. someone ripped his shirt and bit into his shoulder-blade, earning a yelp from the small boy. the cold air pressed against him as he closed his eyes hoping it would be over soon.  
>"~keep your eyes, closed da.~" a voice whispered as he suddenly hear the men screaming and being pulled off of him, Matthew wanted to open his eyes to see, but kept them closed. when all was silent he then hear two people mumbling, they both sounded upset. Matthew sat up with his eyes closed, "c-can i-i- l-look now?"<br>the voices stopped. Matthew didn't understand, and they didn't give him an answer so he opened his eyes. he gasped and almost fell over and he scouted back towards the wall in fear. two men stood in front of him , they were both pale,, the one was clearly an albino with red eyes. the other looked like he was from somewhere cold, he had purple eyes lined with red and a big what scared him, was the fact that they both had wings. the albino had feathery light wings which contrasted the others black and leathery wings.  
>`What in the hell` Matthew squeaked as he tried to push himself into the brick wall behind him.<br>its okay, Matthew, I'm here to help you.: the albino said softly. ì cant say much for him_`he looked pointedly at the devil beside him but i wont hurt you.``  
>`you keep quite! i saw him first.`` the other said quickly, he had a Russian accent and he sounded pissed at the other. they both then started bickering amongst themselves about who saw Matthew first, the blond boy was confused as he stood up. his stomach hurting and he was still shaking.<br>`please, don't hurt me i just want to-`Matthew started as he then suddenly bent over coughing violently. his hand covered his mouth as the two looked at him in shock. when Matthew moved his hand away he could see that he was coughing up blood. `help' he squeaked as he suddenly felt light-headed and passed out into the warm embrace of darkness.

**thank you for reading and review, follow and favorite, it helps out a lot. **

**translation**

**merde-$hit (French)**

***Matthew appears* ùmm...so am i going to be in trouble a lot here?**

***both Ivan and Gilbert appear as well* **

**me heya, are you all ready for this new little creation of mine?**

***Matthew* NOO!*ivan* da!**

***gil* of course, im too awesome to not be!**

***ME* HEHE im soo evil**

**clearly im bored so now im going to go talk to the three about this story :)**


	2. remeber

**...yeah this is a short and rushed chapter, but i do have the next one almost ready! clearly the power of reviews fallows and fav! i just...aggghh so amazing *glomps everyone* and i don't own heatalia or anything...**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew could hear voices as he opened his eyes to the white room.  
>"What on the hell happened?" (al)<br>"He vas attacked"(g)  
>"What do you mean attacked?"(al)<br>"shut up da" (i)  
>"Ill shut you up, damn commie!" (al)<br>"a-al?" Matthew whimpered, it hurt him to speak, but the voices where worse.  
>"Mattie? Oh god Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he rushed to his brother's side. "yo okay bro?"<br>"so-sorry, i di-dident, get...the job."  
>The three of them were shocked; all Matthew cared about was the job, never-mind that he was almost raped.<br>"Dummy!" Alfred said as he hugged his little brother carefully. "I don't care, I can get a job too if need be-wait, no, I am going to get a job, we need cell phones."  
>"Al, no really you need to study-"<br>"awww, does little birdie need his little brother to take care of him?" the albino said in a sing-song way.  
>"Im his big brother, actually and you can shove it." Alfred snapped.<br>"Please no fighting, guys" Matthew whimpered.  
>"Maybe we give matvey space da, he must be tired." Ivan interrupted, as he walked forward and hoarded the others out. "Get some sleep, мой маленький подсолнух." he said sweetly, "we be back soon da."<br>"...k..." the door closed leaving Matthew along, Matthew felt tears coming to his eyes and he sobbed. He felt as if he failed his brother by not getting that job. 'I'm a screw-up, a failure.' Matthew thought to himself as he let the tears fall. Each tear slid down his checks gracefully, he continued to mentally insult himself to the point where he bites his lip when he tried not to cry harder. Eyes closed, Matthew leaned back into the pillows trying to forget what had almost happened.  
>"I won't hurt you"<br>"I saw him first!"  
>'What did they mean?' Matthew sighed and turned onto his side wishing his brother was beside him like when they were little and he had a bad dream. Matthew fell back asleep as he tried to remember what they meant by saying that they knew him? Once Matthew's mind fell under the warm surface between reality and fantasy, his mind began to remember…<p>

**umm...normally i try to write longer chapters but this is kinda umm...idk...anyways, im not sure who i want to see Matthew 'first' as it will influence the story more, so i have Ivan's done, so now im working on gills, and i am planning on having a quick poll to see how the story goes...will be up for a week  
><strong>

**translation (done my Google translate so if theirs any errors...blame Google...)**

**мой маленький ****подсолнух~my little sunflower (Russian)**

**"neko? why is so short?" Ivan asks**

***turns around in char, holding onto a black cat* "too many ideas~Mattie!"**

**'maple..."**

**"birdie, are you going to cooperate now?"**

***Matthew squeaks and hides behind neko's desk* "Boys! behave yourselves!"**

***Ivan and gill grumble apologizes and walk away*  
>"anyways, please check out the poll and, i have a better grasp on writing and timing and such so updates will be reasonable...hopefully~ please review comment and or fav, it helps me out a lot and let me know if there's any grammar or spelling errors thank you!<br>**


	3. Mine

**soo, it was a tie, so im just going to upload this one first then the nest...O...My...gosh... you get two chapters! the power of reviews!**

**enjoy~**

(6 months earlier)

"Mattie!" Alfred called as he grabbed his gym bad. He was going to be late and Matthew was grabbing his water bottle for him, as Alfred had just gotten his shoes on, and Matthew was finicky about cleanness.

"Coming al!" Matthew called out as he was pulling his jacket on while holding onto the water bottle. it wasn't easy but he somehow managed.

"All-right dude, so should I order dinner tonight?" Alfred asked his brother as Matthew handed the bottle over.

"No ill cook tonight." Matthew said with a bright smile as he closed the door behind them. "It will be a few minutes late though." he admitted as they hurried down the stairs to leave.

"You sure?" his older brother asked, "Your always working...I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Don't be an idiot and drop out, and we'll call it even." Matthew said, giving his brother a light punch on the arm. They had worked too hard to get Alfred accepted and Matthew worked as much as he got to keep his brother in school financially.

The two boys didn't notice a dark shadow figure following them as they walked, no one noticed. The figure smiled as evilly as the two boys went their separate ways. He followed the smaller and quieter of the two. He quickened his pace as he followed the small boy who then walked into a small corner store. The shadow allowed his invisibility to drop as no one was around. His body appeared, pale, light blond and dark violet eyes, he was tall and would intimidate anyone. But he hid his dark wings and tail as he didn't need any interference from the others.

Ivan would find the boy and claim him for his own forever. Ivan wondered if the boys light would taint easily or not. That thought made him smile. He walked in to seduce the young male to go with him. But what he saw, made his heart twist, another male towered over the small boy, clearly scaring him. "im sorry sir, it was an accident honest!" he whimpered. "Then clean it up, Now!" the man nearly yelled, as the boy fell down cowering. 'He must have knocked a few things over, and a can exploded.' Ivan thought as he walked up the man. Both tall but Ivan being a devil made everyone flee. The man paled and walked away. Ivan looked down towards the young man who was still cowering on the floor; Ivan knelt and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"i-i-im s-sor-sorry!" he kept mumbling im sorry over and over again as Ivan's heart sank.

"You need not say sorry to me." Ivan said, "Lets clean up da?" the boy didn't say anything as the words processed n his mind.

It took a minute, "wah, no sir it's okay! Ill clean up." Matthew said as he grabbed some of the fallen boxes, they were heavy but he didn't say anything as he walked away to the back. Ivan watched him as he went. Ivan wanted the boy, he wanted him soo badly, and there was just something about the color of his eyes, the sound of his voice. Ivan wanted, no, needed the boy, to taste him, to hear his moans, to taste his tears. Ivan watched as the young boy scurried to clean up the mess.

Ivan tried to look at the name-tag but the boy kept moving too quickly for him to see clearly. "Do tell me, what is your name?"

The blond boy froze and whimpered out his name, "Ma-ma" a deep breath "Matthew, sir."

"matvey da?" Ivan said testing the name on his tongue, he liked it. Sweet. He then reached out and grabbed the boy's chin gently to get him to look into Ivan's eyes.

"Sir!" Matthew squeaked turning red in fear, he closed his eyes knowing how some people reacted to his oddly color eyes.

"Open your eyes~"

Matthew shook his head slightly, but not wanting to anger the man, he slowly opened them. He saw his own reflection in the large mans eyes, but they were also, very similar to Matthew's, just more of a reddish purple.

"You have beautiful eyes little matvey." Ivan said simply before releasing the boy. Matthew quickly picked up the last can and turned away to quickly put them back on the shelf. Once he did and turned around the mysterious man was gone.

**no translations aside from da, which i think most people are familiar with (basically it is the equivalent to yeah/yes in English)**

**So, im on break right now so i should be able to get stuff done faster (no promises) but da, thank you for reading and voting!**

***Russia walks i with a big smile* Matvey~**

***Canada is hiding* Yes?**

***russia waves excitedly* hi!**

***Canada and i look at him strangly* ...hello...**

***Prussia appears looking upset* why does He see mein bridie first?**

***me* Because im dark and twisted :) *all look at kuro neko and shiver***


	4. Birdie

**hehehe~ enjoy the origians of a certian little peep oops i mean brid *aothur rubs head where Prussia hit her for mentions the very monstrosity that is marshmello peeps* Please follow faverite and review, it helps me to write.**

**~enjoy~**

(6 months earlier)

'gott I love the feeling of wind sliding over my wings' Gilbert thought to himself as he flew high above the clouds. He never got bored of the thrill that he got when he would sail down to the ground only to pull himself up at the last minute. It was awesome! Soon the albino angel flow down to the ground in the city and watched as the humans went about their lives. He soon flow down to a building and landed on the roof, pulling in his wings and masking he appearance he the found his way down the busy streets below. he wondered around not going anywhere with a plan in mind until her walked into a larger man.

"Hey, what's the big idea running into me like that?" the man asked turning around to look at the smaller albino. "Oh, just a little freak huh?"

"Nein, I am albino, not a freak you dummkopf!" Gilbert said loudly as he backed away slowly. Sometimes he hated being albino, but he just knew that it made him a better fighter. His enemies blinded, by his majestic pure white wings and frightened by his red eyes. They were the only color he had, unlike his younger burder Ludwig. Ludwig possessed blonde hair and blue eyes; he was smart and better adapted for desk work. Gilbert was more of an angel who worked out in the field.

"Duh...what's an albino?" the man asked interrupting Gil's thoughts.

Gilbert sighed and explained that an albino was a person who didn't have the proper color pigments and so they were very pale and had bad vision.

The larger man then simply said okay and walked away. 'mein gott I don't understand humans' the albino angel continued to walk around the city until he noticed the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He was under 20 but looked as if he was ready to take on the world. The boy had wavy blonde hair that went to his chin and the most beautiful and sad violet eyes. But it was the purity that the boy had that automatically drew in Gilbert. The angel quickly followed the boy to an old convenience store where the boy walked in putting his hair up into a ponytail. Aside from one strand that created a curl in front of the boys face. It was positively awesome! Gilbert thought as he went to the back where the boy garbed an apron. It was then that Gilbert felt something attacking his head. "vhat?" Gilbert said loudly as he looked up to see noting said from the roof, but there was still something there.

"Chirp!"

"Eh!? I am so sorry sir, he's sneaky and gets out of his cage even though it's locked." the blonde said having heard both Gilbert and the bird.

"Vell, it is a smart little bird then ja?" Gilbert said as the boy tried to reach up to grab onto the little yellow puffball that hopped around.

"im soo sorry he doesn't like people." the boy said, as his glasses slid down his face a little. Soon the boy was able to grab onto the little sneak. It chirped loudly and flung its wings trying to escape.

"Obviously he loves the awesome me!" Gilbert said as he watched the boy blush with embarrassment. The boy nodded and went to put the bird back when Gilbert got an idea. He started to ask the boy about the bird and what kind of care it needed. It was pretty simple stuff, the bird would be able to care for itself mainly, and he just needed someone to be consistent in its life. They talked for awhile before Gilbert announced that he would buy the bird.

Gilbert remembered that sometimes animals would form an instant bond to an angel and be a life-long friend. And he believed that he just found his. Gilbert followed the boy up to the front; it was then that the boy introduced himself as Matthew. Gilbert smiled at this, Matthew meant 'gift from God'

"He's up to date with all his vaccinations and such he just really needs a name and for you to pay." Gilbert reached back into his jean pocket and pulled out a wallet that would be stuffed to the brim with cash, he was well supplied. After buying the bird he decided to name him Gilbird as it was such an awesome name. Both little Gilbird and Matthew smiled; at least it looked like the bird smiled. The little yellow bird then flew onto Gilbert head and nestled in right away. "alrighty kesesese, I will catch ya later birdie!" Gilbert said to Matthew as he walked out of the store with his new little companion. He needed to return to the boy, to cherish the purity, to love him.

**translations**

**mein gott- my god**

**dummkopf- idiot (?)**

**burder-brother**

**yeah, hope ya'll liked it. *bird lands on head* now to make some Kentucky fried chicken!**

***Prussia runs in* NIEN! (noo)**

***Aother giggles* i wouldn't do that~**

**they both stare at me...bye-bye**


	5. temptaion

**im sowwyyy! my computer decided to be an arse and deleted the chapter when all I had to do was read it over again for editing...so I had to retype it and I added more as it took me longer to get what I originally had.. anyways, I put the translations in the chapter itself so that might be easier (i dont know) and ummm yeha (slight mentions of past cutting)**

**~enjoy da~**

Matthew woke up remembering his encounter with the two handsome men, but he was confused, why did he see wings on their backs in the ally. Matthew wondered if it was just because of getting hit of the head or overworking. But...they seemed so real. He sighed as he waited for his brother to show up, he was bored, it was a white room, a small window and no TV. There was nothing to do.

"Oi, birdie!" Matthew heard someone call, he believed it was Gilbert.

"Hello? Matthew said (quietly) as the pale albino walked in carrying a huge bouquet of roses. "Theze are vor you." He said as he placed them into the vase that resided on the nightstand by Matthew's bed. Matthew smiled and gave a simple thank you as Gilbert sat down and smiled.

"Umm, about the other day-" Matthew stated when Gilbert interrupted.

"Gillbird is doing vell; I'll bring him to say hi tomorrow." Gill said happily.

Matthew was confused for a moment before realizing where he had seen gill before. "Oh that's good!" Matthew replied with a smile.

Gill then remembered the one little odd habit of the bird, "question, is it normal for him to drink beer?"

Matthew clapped a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh, he still was on strong painkillers, and said "no, and I don't think it's healthy for him."

"Vhat?" Gilbert said as he laughed with the boy, "at leest it's very good German beer!"

"Yo, what about beer am I hearing?" Alfred said as he walked in holding a tray of food, at least there wasn't any hamburger.

"Al, no beer for you!" Matthew said sternly, as Alfred motioned at gill to assist.

"Alvright birdie, time to site up and eat!" Gill said triumphantly as he help Matthew lean forward so then Gil could adjust to bed. Once that task was completed Alfred placed the tray on Mathew's lap.

"Thank you Alfred" Matthew said putting on his glasses. As Matthew looked at the food he picked up a carton of yogurt and a spoon. It was vanilla, sadly not maple, but it was food all the same.

"привет **(privet, hello)**, everyone~" another voice was added to the bunch. The three looked towards the door to see a very large man holding onto a single sunflower.

"Hey, Ivan." Alfred said as he waved for the man to come in, "Mattie, this is Ivan, he helped you as well as Gilbert."

"Hello ivan."

"How is little matvey today?"

"Dude, its math-uw, not 'matvey'. Alfred said looking as if he didn't like the tall man.

"Is vhat I said, da~"

"No-"

"Al! It's okay!" Matthew said sensing anger coming from his brother. "Ummm...t-that's a p-pretty flo-flower!"

"Da, is for little matvey!"

"Oh thank you!" Matthew said as he reached out for the sunflower Ivan stepped forward and gave the small boy in front of him the flower. Matthew held onto the golden sunflower and reached for the bouquet that Gilbert had brought him and placed it in. the flowers were a pool of red with a splash of golden warmth. It was a beautiful mix. "Thank you guys, I love them" Matthew said as he looked at the two men happily.

"What about me Mattie?!" Alfred cried as he leaned over the bed and hugged his brother close to his chest, "don't I get a thank you?"

"I gave you one already, now gets off!" Matthew cried and blushed trying to push his stronger brother off.

"kesesese" Gilbert laughed, "brotherly love, is so sveet."

"Da, family is important." Ivan said without a smile. But the brothers didn't notice as they were too busy. Instead he looked at the angle beside him with a sneer, he didn't know why the angel was there, but he knew that he didn't like it. Instead of summoning his pipe and smashing in the angel's face he placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned towards his ear, "I vish to speck vith you. Ve go outside da." It wasn't a question, but the albino nodded and stood up quietly and went with the demon out the door.

(brother pov)

"Hey, when did they go?" Alfred said as she noticed that it was only he and his brother in the room.

"Eh, I don't know." Matthew said and looked down at his lap, noticing a very dark mark over his crutch, "maple, al look what you did!" he whined as he moved the food over to stand up.

"wha- og haha, did little Mattie wet himself?" Alfred teased as he picked up the tray and stood up. He then saw as Matthew tried to stand up as well "Hey Mattie I don't think-"

Matthew stood up too quickly and felt it, the painkillers made him drowsy and goofy at the same time, he head his brother but he ignored him, "im just going to change al, no problem eh?" but there was a problem, and Mattie felt like there was something wrong. But not for him.

"Alright, ill go get a nurse to change the sheets just wait for your hero to return!" Alfred said as he walked out of the room while Matthew went into the small bathroom. It was a simple bathroom, a toilet, shower and sink. Not much else. After reliving himself of his bladder Matthew stripped himself of his clothes and winced as he could feel the cloth rub against the bruises. Painkillers or not they still hurt. He stepped into the shower and put the water on as hot as he could manage without burning himself.

He looked down at his arms and saw faint traces of cuts along them. He hadn't cut himself in years. But sometimes he feels the urge to do so; it started after his parent's death. He wondered if the feeling he was getting was the urge to fins something sharp. But he didn't know. He sighed and then continued to wash himself with the non-perfumed soap that was in the shower. He needed to do something about his hair but there was no shampoo or conditioner. He figured he could shower when he wet home. Just as he turned off the water he realized what the feeling was from. He gasped.

(The other two)

"You need to stay var way from birdie!"

"nyet."

"Damn it. " Gilbert swore as he rushed forward into the other, wings appearing from his back as he held a sword. Ivan smiled as he summoned his pipe and blocked the angel's attempts to attack. It was pitiful. Gilbert smiled and punched Ivan. Who wasn't expecting it and fell backwards. The force of it made Ivan skid on the hospitals floor. Quickly flipping over and landing on his legs he felt the familiar sting of his wings ripping out of his back. Ivan and Gilbert stared at each other, watching the other, stuffing them as if they could predict. Ivan felt something warm trickling down from his nose. Using the back of his hand to wipe it he saw a smear of blood. "vhats vrong, am I too awesome vor you?" Gilbert said tauntingly.

"nyet, just noticing how annoying your voice is da~"

"You!" the two went at it again, swinging metal against metal.

(back to Mattie)

Matthew felt sick, he was going insane, why did he see them as an angel and demon. He fell to the floor as his mind went quiet. He couldn't hear the metal anymore. He quickly got out of the shower and wrapped himself in the towel that hung on the door. He needed to find clothes. But the ones he had before were gone. He looked around trying to find something that would cover his body better than the towel that only covered his hips. After about 5 minutes of searching, Matthew decided that the blanket would work. He quickly pulled the blanket of the bed and wrapped in around himself like a dress. It covered him well. Matthew then ran out of his room to try to find the two and ask about...whatever made him question his sanity. Luckily for him there wasn't many people around so he didn't need to feel embarrassed for running around in a hospital with a blanket dress. He knew that he saw sky so he went up the stairs the roof.

"Hello!?" he yelled as he opened the door. It was still nice out as he had seen in his 'dream'. "anyone there?" Something bumped the fence resulting in another clanging sound, Matthew followed it, he gasped when he saw Ivan on the ground, a wound to his head bleed quite badly. "i-ivan?"

"hm." Ivan mummer as he turned onto his side and flinched. "Go avay."

"No, your hurt, ill help you." Matthew said as he sat down on his knees and pulled Ivan's shoulder to make the lager man lay on his back. Ivan then grabbed onto Matthew wrist and pulled Matthew over himself and rolled so then he was over to of the boy. Matthew yelped as he hit his bruises, and looked up into Ivan's deranged eyes. "wh-what er-do-doing?" Matthew stuttered, shaking like a leaf that demanded to be released from a tree branch to dance in the wind.

"vhy are you so very, very tempting?" Ivan said as he held the struggling boy down. The boy froze looking into his eyes with tears forming. Ivan was holding Matthew's wrist over his head and was straddling him.

"Please...no..." Matthew whimpered closing his eyes, as Ivan leaned forward, hot breath tickling his neck. Ivan smelt of both sunflowers and vodka. "d-don't hurt me..." Matthew started to beg as Ivan nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I vont hurt little matvey da~" Ivan said seductively as he moved up to the boys neck. The boy's skin was moist. Matthew mumbled something but Ivan could only hear go. Ivan pushed himself up to look at the little beauty that laid beneath him. Eyes closed shut with tears, face flushed and beads of sweat rolled down his delicate skin. the blanket had shifted to revel a pale lean chest. Ivan sighed, he was scaring the poor thing, and even though he liked to see fear in his victim's faces, he felt ashamed, even regret for scaring the poor boy. "ask me a question da, I vill answer truthfully." he said as he let go of the boys wrist and moved to the side.

Shaking Matthew curled in on himself and pulled the blankets to cover his head, he started to mumble something that Ivan couldn't catch. But he could smell the tangy tears.

"Им жаль (**im zhal or im sorry**)" Ivan said as he gently grabbed onto Matthew and pulled him into his lap. Ivan remembered that his sister used to rock him back and froth to help him when he was bullied or had a nightmare. He could still hear her singing to him softly. So Ivan began to hum a sweet tune as Matthew rested against his chest, Matthews head was just under his chin so Matthew could hear the silence of his hear if Ivan stopped humming. Soon the boy stopped shaking and looked up at Ivan with teary eyes.

"Am I going insane?" Matthew asked innocently.

***Matthew sits beside me and rest his head on author's lap* why are you making me crazy?**

**because it is fun and I can.**

***both Ivan and Gilbert stare at author***

***Ivan then looks into screen and asks* do people prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters?**

***author* could question, please tell me, do you want longer chapters (not quite as long as this one) and once a week updates or shorter and more frequent updates (so like 2 a week?) thank you and please leave a little review fav, and follow, later~**


	6. Reality

**helloo~ heres some more for ya! when i was typing this out i accendently lost the rest of this chapter so im going to add more maybe tonight or tomorrow... I don't know when but yeah...anyways here we get a bit of Alfred and some hinting to the sibling's past.  
><strong>

**~enjoy~**

Alfred didn't know what was wrong with his little brother. Why was Matthew working himself to the point of exhaustion, even the doctor told Alfred to take some of the work load so then Matthew could rest and regain his strength. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he wasn't that smart and needed to study and practice all the time. But at the same time he knew that he needed to help his little brother that was proven for a fact as he looked at the records of the injuries his brother had from being beaten. That and the new need for cell phones. He asked the receptionist for a piece of paper and pen. She nodded and handed him an old-looking clipboard along with a pencil, just asking that he return the bored and pencil when he was done. He nodded in reply and sat down thinking of what groceries c weekly basis. He wrote down the average amount and then he looked off to the side where there were some magazines and cell phone rates, he smiled as he grabbed a few and wrote down some of the things for two of them. He worked for a while and sighed as his brain started to hurt. too much thinking. There was a reason why Matthew helped him so much. He looked down at the numbers and sighed. He needed a job.

_"am i insane?"_

Ivan looked into the tearing violet eyes, and felt something the he hadn't known for a long time, his heart breaking. He sighed, he knew he had to lie, but he worried of how that would affect the boys mental state. He wanted desperately to be able to show who he was without worrying about scaring the poor boy. Matthew shivered and pulled the blanket closer to his chest as Ivan stared at him with his reddish violet eyes. So similar to his own, just for Matthew his had specks of blue in them.

Ivan placed his hand onto Matthew shoulder in a comforting way, "neyt, you are just…what is word…" he asked himself as he quickly came up with an answer, "you are just traumatized and tired da~. Once your home and rested you will be better." He lied, as long as that infuriating angel was around they wouldn't stop…never would give in to the other.

"t-thank you." Matthew said as he nodded and shivered without Ivan noticing. Ivan smiled and stood up pulling Matthew up with him

"I have question?"

"what is it?"

"why is working so important to you?"

Matthew looked down as memories poured into his mind. _sickness...drugs...owe...sister...death...pain... _he remembered the bad men coming and hurting his father and mother and them turning to Alfred before he came up blank. Ivan was watching him._  
><em>

"is difficult?"

Mathew nodded as he felt a tear escape from his eye to race down his pale cheek. he quickly wiped it way as Ivan stood up pulling him along. with a silent understanding of the cool air they both walked inside, back to Matthews room where he found that someone had been in his room with clean sheets and clothes.

He was about to ask Ivan if he would turn around for a moment when Ivan interrupted him.

"I vill step outside, call me when your done." he ruffled Matthews hair just before leaving Matthew alone in the room. As Matthew dropped the blanket he started to wonder about where his brother had gone to. just as he pulled his shirt down he got the sensation of flying and cool air flowing through his hair. Startled Matthew looked at the windows to see if they were open. they weren't. scared Matthew called out quietly, "i-iv-ivan!" just as the name left the Canadians lips he saw a shadow.

"wha-" he gasped as he turned to see it better. a simple shadow hung there, unmoving, as if mocking him. Matthew lifted his left up as if to wave and felt as if his heart skipped a beat when the shadow raised its right hand. Matthew screamed out as he saw the hand leaving the wall and headed towards him, he stepped back and tripped on the discarded blanket. he fell backwards and could feel the burning sensation of the icy hand as it grabbed his neck and squeezed. Matthew grabbed it trying to pull it off just as the other ran in with shocked expressions on their faces.

"nein!" Gilbert yelled as he ran towards the base of the shadows while Alfred stared at the scene unfolding before him in fear.

"matvey!" Ivan yelled as he summoned his pipe and raised it as he leaped at the arm that was choking his sweet little toy. Ivan had to force himself to not smile as he heard the sickening crunch of bone when he brought the metal pipe down with all his strength.

"Mattie!" Alfred then yelled, having collected himself, and rushed forward to hug his brother and shield him from the shadow creature. "stay the fuck away from my bro!"

Matthew didn't say anything as he gasped and started to cry. he didn't want to show the others his tears, so he burrowed into his brothers chest. Alfred wrapped his arms around his brother hugged him tightly. He would protect his brother no matter what!

"Alfred, get Matthew out of here now!" Gilbert yelled as the shadow attacked him, even Ivan looked back at the two blonde and nodded as he raised his pipe once more and went to help the angel.

Alfred stood up keeping his brother close to his side and ran pulling Matthew behind him. "come on Mattie!"

"whats happening?" Matthew said as the two of them ran for the front doors, it was then that they realized that there was no one there. As they both turned a corner they saw written on the wall 'im coming for you ..."

**yeah...i changed some of it as well**

***Gilbert glares at author* vhy am i not getting alone time vith birdie?**

**...because he's your next chapter (or the one after it)**

***Matthew* really...and whats with the shadow?**

***Ivan* da, shadow creature is scary and tried to kill sunflower (holds up pipe with evil look in his eyes) kolkolkolkolkol**

***both Matthew and gilbert (with gillbird) hide behind author* eep! anyways, hope you all enjoyed and please Let me know of any mistakes nicely, fallow fav, or...well matthew told me he likes reviews so yeah...excuse me while i go find some vodka to calm Ivan down.**

***Ivan stops AND SMILES* VODKA!**

**...**


	7. suitcases

**ghaa im sorry i was going to publish this a few days ago but then i didnt like how i origionaly ended the chapter so i fixed it up and i like this one better.**

**~enjoy~**

"Fuck, Mattie, we're leaving."

"What?" Matthew asked as they ran, he was still panicking over the bloody message on the wall.

"First you're attacked and now this shit!" Alfred said, he was used to running quickly, but he wasn't used to having to drag his brother behind him. "It's not safe here, we, fuck o don't know anymore, we have to leave!"

"But school!"

"School can go to hell, your important! And I'll be damned if I lose you!"

Matthew didn't say anything as they ran out the doors, it was when he felt the cool air that he stopped suddenly and almost ripped his hand out of Alfred's grasp. "What about gill, a-and Ivan? Aren't you supposed to be a hero?"

Alfred stopped; Matthew was the only one who knew how obsessed Alfred was with super heroes. He was a comic book nerd and had seen all tube superman/batman movies. "Fine, go home and lock the doors and don't let anyone aside from me. I'll be back as soon as possible! "

Matthew nodded as he turned away from his brother and started to jog back to their apartment. Matthew kept a wide eye on the surroundings making sure that nothing was going to jump out the darkness to rip his heart out. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. He could still feel the shadows fingers, the tips of nails that were as sharp as a needle. Once Matthew made it to their cheap, crappy apartment Matthew unlocked the door and slammed it behind him, and turned the lock sideways as best he could as it was old and difficult to do so. His heart beat quickly and he could feel how tired he was. He didn't understand, he should still be at the hospital, they hadn't released him, but at the same time, he couldn't afford the medical attention he had. His stomach growled, he couldn't help but giggle at the irony, he should be fearing for his life not his stomach, but giggling helped, it kept him from breaking down into salty tears that would eventually sting. Matthew leaned against the door and felt his legs turn to jelly, he slowly slide down the door, and closed his eyes. 'What the hell is happening to me?' he thought to himself. Tears slide down his cheeks as he remembered Ivan's fingers ghosting upon his face, tracing the outlines of his cheeks and lips. He felt his face heat up, why was he able to induce that kind of feeling in him. It was embarrassing. Matthew felt a slight chill as his eyes got heaver and heaver till he couldn't keep them open any longer.

(new pov)

Such a sweet face. Sweet little boy, sweet, challenge, oh yes quite the challenge, I want to feed, feed so hungry, yes my lovelies, soon, soon and flesh will be yours to devour. Such a beautiful light he has, so appealing, I want it so much… The creature stood bent over its shoulder blades sticking up as if its arms could go be pulled inside out. The Creature stood over the sleeping boy, tilting its heat to the side as it stared at its prey. The creature then leaned into the boy's face and slide its thick toung over's Matthew's sleeping eyes. With a wicked smile the creature fading away before letting out the most horrendous scream ever, one that woke up Matthew with a start.

(Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert)

Alfred ran back into the room, still no one in the hospital at all. "Damn it, wake up you bloody-"

"ja, I'm awake, oww" Gilbert winced as he tried to sit up. "Man, what was that thing?"

Ivan was silent before answering, "I do not know."

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Alfred asked as he sprinted over to Gilbert who was struggling to get up.

"da." Ivan said simply without emotion.

"Nein, but never mind that, where is birdie?" Gilbert asked when Alfred pulled him up and placed one arm around his shoulder. Ivan looked at the two of them at the mention of Matthew.

"Mattie's at home, come on; you can stay at my…apartment and get cleaned up." The two supernatural creatures both agreed and left the building, noticing that everything looked clean and people wondered around as if they had been there the entire time not noticing anything. the three of them didn't say anything as they walked quietly, hoping that no one noticed their limping. They had to quickly wash up in the small bathroom before leaving so that took them some time, but soon the three of them where rushing back to get to Matthew.

'Vhy did Alfred not stay with matvey, he would be safer that way." Ivan thought to himself bitterly 've were doing fine.'

"oi, commie!" Alfred said disrupting Ivan's thoughts as the others stood in front of a very shady building. The building itself appeared to be falling apart with moss growing up and down the sides. And the smell was bad as well, and for a demon to say that the smell was repulsive was really saying something!

"The awesome me will make it better looking with my awesome presence!" Gilbert said jokingly as Alfred opened the door for the both of them.

"Haha! Maybe you should move it then; lord knows we need some more excitement in our lives. Alfred said forgetting that he had wanted to leave the town earlier to get somewhere safe.

"Bad idea comrade, unless you wish to live with annoying singing in the morning." Ivan said as they walked into the building.

Gilbert bent over holding a hand to his delicate nose "man, what zhe hell died in here?"

"Oh, that's just Mrs. Persons, we think she died last week...or at least stopped bathing." The trio didn't say anything as they climbed some stairs when Alfred explained that the elevator sucked balls. It would jerk its way up and sometimes go down instead of up. So the stairs were faster (and not to mention safer). Room number 613. "Well here she is, in all her dusty glory!" Alfred said just before knocking on the door. "Mattie, hey bro, open up, is us returning safe and sound."

"Coming!" Matthew called out as they heard the sound of wood scraping against the floor, and the jiggling old chain and the lock being turned.

"Enough security?" Gilbert asked jokingly.

Alfred was about the say so etching when he was engulfed in Mathews arms and pulled inside. "Hey it's okay, were fine." Alfred said as his brother started to feel him up checking for any injuries. "Mattie, Mattie, I'm fine stop." Alfred grabbed onto Matthew's wrists and wrapped them around his neck and hugged him again. Before turning to the two men who were still waiting outside. "You guys can come in."

"Much obliged." Gilbert said as he walked in, glad that he was invited in; after all it was rude to barge into someone's home without permission.

"Da."

Matthew had calmed down and looked at the other two and wiped his face to eradicate any evidence of having been crying.

"Thank you again, it seems to me like you're my guardian angels or something, I mean you've helped me twice now and my brother." Matthew said with a smile. "How can I ever repay you?" Ivan wanted to say something but knew that he wasn't well enough to get into another fight, even if one of them was a human football player.

"Aww birdie, no payment needed, we were just being good citizens and offered help when it was needed right Ivan?" Gilbert said looking to the demon beside him.

"Da." Ivan said Cooley as he adjusted his scarf. "We are just helping others when they need it."

Gilbert wanted to punch the devil in the jaw; he had no right to interfere with him and birdie. The two blondes smiled before Matthew remembered something.

"Hey alfie?"

"Yeah?"

"do we even have a suitcase?"

"...no..." Alfred said as he turned a bright red, Matthew started to laugh and the others soon joined in.

**i think any translatons are pretty mcuh strait forward and im doing this at school so i dont have time...anyways plese let me knopw if theres any errors as i will fix them as soon as possible! i hope you enjoied this as much as i liked writing it and omg 10 reveiws! thank you so much they truly help me write. im going to be gone for a few days and might not be able to write anything so it might be a little bit later then normal...as im actully late with this chapter, but yeah...plese give me reveiws! they add to my bruning inferno of magic-**

***gilbert* her way of saying that they make her sit down and write...**

***ivan* da is true**

**guys be nice!**

***ivan* but its fun to tease you~**

**noooooo dont tease me! (cries)**

***matthew* its okay... (tries to comfert author)...time for class...**

**bye!~**


	8. Chapter 8 what?

**...im sorry...i had writers block and i kinda lost interest in what was happening and then i wrote a poem for out school poetry slam and then reread this and i was like...jsfabsakghsargs write MOAR! so..yea, um warning creepy Ivan and first attempt something smut(ish) near the end...pancakes T.T and random gilbertness with gilbrid...**

**~enjoy~**

After a while Matthew and Alfred bandage up the supernatural creaters, even though they said it no necessary and that they would be fine. But the twins insisted and so, the four of them were all sitting around in the small kitchen, which seemed even smaller with the large Russian.

"So what do you do for a living/" Matthew asked gilbert as he finished putting on the last Band-Aid onto the albino's check.

"I help people." Gilbert said "because I'm so awesome people get better right away keseses-oww owow"

"Hold still, i know it hurts but-" Matthew said as he applied a small amount of pressure the make that band aid stick. "The bleeding stopped." he finished.

"ja," the albino said "it's because I'm so aweso-"

"Perhaps you can keep 'awesomely' quite, da." Ivan interprets, causing the two blondes to laugh while Gilbert glared at the frozen bastard.

"ha-ha oh man, you should see your face gilly~" Alfred said as he struggled to hold his sides with a red face.

"ja?" gilbert said before wrapping an arm around Matthews neck and giving him a soft shake, "perhaps you are just too un-awesome to understand!"

"ahh- g-i-l-b-e-r-t!" Matthew blushed as he untangled himself form the albinos arm. It was then that they heard a soft yet hard tap on the windows. Alfred screeched and bolted off into the kitchen while Matthew leapt across the table in shock, almost missing the Russians lap. "Help!"

ivan caught Matthew, who curled up and trembled, while Gilbert looked to the dirty window and smiled.

"Nein, I don't believe it, bad bird!"

"что? (chto/ what)" Ivan said letting his native language slip in.

"Its gilbrid!" the pale ger-prussian said as he jumped up in joy. He rushed to the window and opened it allowing the small ball of yellow fluff in. "hey birdie?"

Matthew looked and blushed even harder as he was Alfred quite red from being in Ivan's lap. "wha-oh, hi gilbrid!" he said happily.

"It's okay Mattie, no ghosts will get past me now haha~" Alfred said as he walked out of the kitchen with a vacuum other three men stared at him in silence waiting for him to notice the bird…

"umm al?" Matthew said as he stood up, missing the slight pout from Ivan, and pointed towards the bird who then took flight once more.

"Wow, it's a bird!" Alfred said with a stupid look on his face. "I guess that means that we don't have to call in the Ghostbusters!"

"…ghosts aren't real Alfred." Matthew said before pausing as memories resurfaced. "At least they shouldn't…" he mumbled to himself, as gilbird flew happily and nestled in his hair."Hey, don't mess up my hair please?" Matthew said chuckling as the bird peeped in reply." Oh, by the way…" Matthew said as he turned towards their guests, "are you hungry?"

Gilbert was about to reply when he felt a slight pull from his bruder, while Ivan smiled and nodded "da."

"Sorry, but I actually need to take this one home and make sure he's in bed at a decent time." Gilbert said as he stood up shooting the demon a quick glare. 'Hurt either of them and you will die and painful second death' he mentally said to the other as he walked to the door with gilbrid flying right behind him.

Ivan looked towards the angel and smiled, "aww, you will miss out on food"

"You can always drop by anytime and Mattie will make you the best pancakes EVUR!"

"Alfred it is ever not evur." Matthew said with a sigh as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"…" Alfred sat in silence "but-"

"Do you have any homework?" Matthew said before his brother could finish his sentence. It was Gilbert who laughed at this, shouting out a quick bye he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Alfred mumbled with a blush on his face before walking towards his room.

"You don't go to school?" Ivan asked innocently as he followed the smaller blond.

"eh- oh no, but once Alfred finishes school and can afford a home and stuff like that he will help send me to a cooking class or some kind of work with kids."

"matvey likes children da"

"Yeah, I once worked at a daycare for a while until it burnt down. Thankfully no one was hurt and insurance covered it, but it was sudden and unexpected fire."

Ivan tilted his head to the side as he watched the other bend down to find a pan and oil. Heat rose in the Russians checks as he memorized the way the human's back curved and the way he could just see traces of white underwear. Ivan wanted to, desperately, claim the boy's body. To make good use of it, to hear the human's soft sweet voice moaning and screaming his name. Ivan licked his lips deciding to wait…but a little sneak peek of what was to come. He would wait a few more minutes until the boy was finished that he would have some 'fun'.

"I hope you don't mind pancakes." Matthew said as he poured some batter onto the heated pan. As soon as the creamy batter landed on the heated metal, Ivan's sensitive nose caught the smell, and it smelt good. Slowly prowling closer Ivan looked over Matthews shoulder.

"I have not had…umm… pancakes like this before, but it smells good da!" Ivan said letting his warm breath trace over the blondes ear.

"Maple" Matthew whispered as he could feel Ivan's body behind him, "th-than-thank you…"

"Is something wrong, I'm just watching~" Ivan said feigning innocence, fully aware of the effect he was having on the poor boy.

"Nothing!" Matthew said quietly as he did his best to ignore the Russian behind him, he then flipped the first pancake. Matthew smiled, he loved to cook and pancakes were his best dish. The pancake in question was a golden brown on the one side. Soon he was finishing off the last pancake; they had all turned out the same golden brown as the first one. "Excuse me. He said as he stepped to the side to reach into an old cabinet to grab some butter and maple syrup. Once he had everything in hand (aside from two plates that the two would use for eating, as Ivan held onto those.)

"Is it time to eat matvey?

"da!" Matthew said happily unaware of how much he would affect the other. "Dig in, and I'll be right back" Matthew said as he went to check on his brother to see if he was hungry or needed anything.

Ivan looked to the plate and watched the steam rose and twirled as if performing a dance. He placed a single pancake on his plate and used the fork to raise it to his mouth when Matthew walked back in and quickly flicked him on his large nose.

"Use your knife!" he scolded as if he was his older brother.

"Лишь! (lish'/ but)" Ivan said with a childish pout.

Matthew smiled apologetically; it was habit "im presuming that you weren't born in a barn so I know you have table manners." As he took his own sat he then said "besides, you forgot the butter and syrup, here."

Ivan watched awestricken as Matthew put butter and then cut it into pieces and poured a fair amount of syrup onto it. "Now try it." He said with another smile that made Ivan want to grab him and kiss him, but instead he used his fork to bring a piece up to his mouth and eat it. Chewing softly, it reminded him of his human life back in Russia. Where he had his two odd yet beautiful sisters and his father. Katyusha(Ukraine) was a wonderful cook who always made them sweets whenever she could. He remembered when his other sister Natalia (Belarus) would try to cook for him, but it always came out somewhat burnt, but he would always eat it and say it was good just to make her happy.

"Is good da~!" Ivan said to Matthew who had a mouthful. "Now who needs to be scolded more manners." Ivan added with a human laugh.

Matthew blushed as he quickly finished his bite and joined in the laughing.

"Hey! I'm trying to study here!" Alfred called out from his room, with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry!"

"извините! (izvinite/sorry) sorry " Ivan said in both English and Russian.

"Yeah yeah, oh can you put a couple away for me?" Alfred asked before closing the door to return to his studying.

"Of course. Don't forget to make some flash cards!" Matthew said to the closed-door, with a sigh he then continued to eat his food whereas Ivan was just finishing off his last bite.

Ivan slowly chewed his food and watched Matthew as he ate. Soon the question formed in Ivan's mind about the single curl that hand in front of his face. "So matvey?"

Matthew looked at Ivan and swallowed, "Yes?" he said hesitantly.

"I am having question," Ivan began as Matthews eyes when wide as if he knew what the question as, "why is curl not like rest of hair?"

"eh-umm…" Matthew stuttered as he twiddle his thumbs for a moment before quickly getting up, "ineedtocleanthedishes!" he said quickly as he grabbed his and Ivan's plate, and headed back to the kitchen.

Ivan smiled grabbing the syrup and then got up to follow the boy, who was now at the sink washing the dishes. "matvey is avoiding something~"

"maple!" Matthew yelped as he turned around to face a very tall and close Russian. "i-im n-not a-a-avo-"

"shh" Ivan hushed the boy with a finger to his lips. "what will happen if i pull?" Ivan said evilly as he used his massive frame to push the smaller blond back onto the drew on his demon abilities to make it so then the other wouldn't be able to make a sound, even though he wanted to her the other moan, it had to be done.

Matthew tried to tell Ivan to back up, but nothing came out. he couldn't say anything as he felt Ivan's body pressing into his own.  
>"you make me feel something...i do not know what but...da." Ivan said as he used his left arm to grab onto the others hair and pulled slightly, making the other yelp mutely. "i will not harm you, i just want a taste, сладкий подсолнечника (sweet funflowersladkiy podsolnechnika) take deep breath and relax" Ivan whispered as he started to kiss the blonds cheeks.

Matthew trembled as he felt ivans lips traces long his cheeks to his jaw and neck. he wanted it to stop, but at the same time he was enjoying the braced himself on the counter ignoring the sharp digging feeling. with a deep crimson blush, Matthew's lips parted, as he struggled to breathe normally. wanted the good feeling to continue, Matthew leaned his head back, exposing his neck more, he turned to putty when Ivan release his hair and stared to message the nape of his neck while nuzzling into his shoulder and kissing the exposed flesh.

"so sweet." Ivan said innocently as he moved his one hand to cup the others rear, startling the other to react and try to push him away, "остановить (  
>ostanovit'stop)" Ivan commanded. "relax. you will feel good da!" Ivan slowly rubbed the other gently as he started to nibble at the others collarbone. "da, you will feel very good~" Ivan said as he stopped nibbling and knelt.

Matthew was panting and shaking while he felt the Russians large hands undoing his belt and zipper. it felt good. it felt bad. his head was spinning wildly as he felt ivans grasp his member. _'his hand is warm.'_ Matthew thought to himself as he wanted to scream out in ecstasy as the new and foreign feeling.

Ivan smiled as he felt the smaller blond harden. He looked up to see the pale beauty flushed with temptation and lust. Ivan kissed to bulge knowing that he didn't want to go all the way yet, he wanted the other to come to him first. _'soon he will beg for me" _Ivan knew this as he watched Matthew silently scream out as he reached his climax. The demon could smell Matthews cum through his now stained pants. 'maybe that annoying angle will stay away!" Ivan smiled at this thought as he rose to his full height. his toy looked ready to pass out. But he was not quite done.

"_**you will remember**_** nothing"** Ivan commanded using his magic to erase the others memories and to replace them with a simple evening of pancakes and nice talk. watching as the boy's eyes clouded over and return to normal he took a step back and held up the syrup feigning innocence. "where does this go exactly?"

Matthew jumped slightly as he looked at the bottle in the others hand, "oh umm..." Matthew began as he quickly adjusted his glasses that had fallen to the side earlier, "in that one there." he pointed as he returned to the dishes.

a few minutes of silence followed when Ivan that cleared his trouht out "I bealive I shall take my leave now."

"oh, okay do you have everything?" Matthew said as he stared to lead the other to the door.

"da"

Ivan nodded as he followed behind. "thank you for the pancakes." Ivan smiled and truthfully said "they were yummy! you should make more for me sometime."

"of course, it was a pleasure having you over, and thank you once again for saving me." Matthew replied as he opened the door "you are welcome back anytime and i will cook more." he said with a smile.

"da до свидания(do svidaniya), good-bye" Ivan said as he walked out. he smiled wickedly.

Matthew closed the door and yawned. turning away he quickly opened his brother's door and peeked in to see Alfred asleep at his old beaten desk. "oh al." Matthew thought to himself as he walked in and picked the older one up.. taking a deep breath his slowly lowered his brother down on his bed and covered him with an old blanket. "night Alfie~" Matthew whispered as he brushed some blond hair out of his sleeping brothers face to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Matthew stood up and turned of the desk light and walked out to change and get ready for bed himself.

"what the-" he murmured as he noticed a dark stain on the front of his pants, it smelt weird but he didn't know what it was. with a sigh Matthew changed into clean boxers and grabbed his blanket from the closet and sat down on the couch. with a quick stretch Matthew took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table and laid down and closed his eyes waiting for a few minutes before turning off the light. Soon Matthew felt the moon's gentle light embrace him and slowly rocked him to sleep.

**here ya go! originally this was a scene with gill but then i thought i would work better with Ivan so i changed a bunch of it and yeah...i hoped you like it and all translations are from Google translate. ( i will soon learn the languages...i hope) oh and please check out my one-shot "vodka and pasta" its a russiaXitaly and yeah, please let me know of any iffy bits nicly and i will give you a imaginary cookie!**

**"her way of saying review!"*gil***

***sooooo...wtf are you doing to me?! *matthew**

***Artur laughs evilly then starts to choke on her own insanity***

***Ivan looks at the aother and holds out a bottle with a little bit of clear liquid* vodka will help**

***others all shout* NOO!**

**yeah..i would make a crappy villain...untill next time**


	9. jobs and what?

**...I suck major arse. here's more for you all and thank you for the reviews! they mean so much to me, especialy with school and grad and stuff, they've really helped me to relax and think. sorry it took so long, I have not had anytime to edit these chapters, and im posting this at school again...anyways**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew said good-bye to his brother and walked out. He had read about a job opening in the newspaper for a waiter position at a nearby restaurant. He knew that tips would be great, but he hoped that people might notice him.

The building was a bit shady, but once inside he understood the expression of, "it's what inside that counts" beautiful chandeliers, lights were set low as to add into a romantic atmosphere. Tables with 2-4 seats. Unlit candles and lots of private tables with lovely curtains surrounding them. Looking at the flyer once more he frowned. A Mr. Kirkland, who owned the restaurant, was supposed to be there to interview possible applicants. After a few minutes past, Matthew decided to sit down, as perhaps Mr. Kirkland was out on a quick errand, or Matthew had the wrong time.

"oui je peux prendre soin de la entrevues , (yes i can take care of the interviews)" someone said as they walked out the back door with his back towards Matthew. The speaker had blonde hair that was longer than Matthew's. Who then stood up wanting to make a good impression, "Good bye sir." the man said as he turned around and looked at Matthew. Pale blue meet violet and the man smiled. "Table for 1?"

"Eh, oh non, je suis ici sur l'ouverture de l'emploi (no, I'm here about the job opening)" Matthew replied in French.

"vous parlez français? je t'aime déjà! (You speak french? I love you already!) Mon nom est franchise bonneyfay

vous êtes mignon aussi, vos nom mrs.? (My name is franchise bonneyfay, you're cute as well, your name Mrs.?)

'Maple leaf!' Matthew thought to himself, "My name is Matthew...sir."

Francis blinked for a moment looking at Matthew's face before realizing that he was indeed a boy, a young one at that to. "Ov course, now you are here for the job yes?"

"Yes, i-" Matthew started before being cut off by frachies.

"Are you available at night?" Matthew nodded at the question "can you take orders and get them to me right away and deal with other customers in a calm friendly way?" nod. Are you willing to cross dress? And carry drinks and food on trays?" Another nod. Wait what? "How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"So young, why do you want to work here?"

"Simply put, I need a job, my brother goes to college based on scholarships that I helped him get, and from what I am able to get from other jobs. Right now, however, I am struggling to cover food bills, rent, electricity bills and hospital bills."

"Hospital bills?"

Matthew felt his cheeks warm up at the memory of being saved by Ivan and Gilbert. "I had a small accident." Simple enough please don't ask me for more Matthew thought to himself.

"Very well then, do you have any work experience?"

"oui, here's my résumé," Matthew said as he looked into the papers he held onto, quickly finding his résumé, he held it out the French man.

Francis took the paper and quickly skimmed over it, already with a decision in mind. Once he finished looking, he know he was, making a good choice.

"Tonight, will be a, how to say, test." Matthew nodded, "I am not expecting anything to happen, but I wish to see how you work in this kind of environment. i have a uniform i wish for you to wear, and you can ask Arthur for more information when he gets here. i am the cook, and Arthur is my lover and a waiter. He has a mild temper, but he works well enough with others." Francis began to walk towards the back and motioned for Matthew to follow him.

Walking into the back room Matthew saw a small office and locker room with only a couple of old lockers. He saw a couple of names: Arthur, Francis, Romano, and elezevata.

"Wait here a moment and write your name on a locker." Fancies said as he walked into the office. Matthew looked at the lockers. Thankful that he had a job; Matthew wrote his name onto the white dry erase board with a black marker. When he capped the pen he saw Francis walking out of the room with two uniforms in his arms. The man smiled, "here, one of these should fit."

with a quick thank you Matthew took them and went into the washroom and quickly pout them both on to see how they fit. both were too big, Matthew was smaller than most people thought, that and his girlish figure didn't help, while Alfred was tall and had an athletic build, Matthew was small, lean and looked more like a ballet dancer. Quickly telling his new boss that they were too big for him the French man grabbed another which did fit. Thankfully. The uniform itself was simple: black slacks, a white shirt with a black vest and a black tie. Looking at himself in the mirror, Matthew scowled, he looked like a girl...

"Mathieu? Are you dressed?" franchise called with a gentle knock on the door.

"o-oui," Matthew stuttered as he folded his clothes quickly and stepped out.

"ah, the uniform looks good on you.'

"Thank you." Matthew placed his things into the locker and closed it. His boss then gave him a small notebook and pen, before gently pushing him out the door where he saw the once empty restaurant full of people.

"Just take orders and look pretty!" His boss whispered before going into the kitchen.

Matthew gulped as went to all the tables taking orders and bringing them to the kitchen and taking food to the customer's. It was a trying job, but Matthew did see money going into his pockets from tips. soon, the crowd left more than entered, and everything slowed down, so Matthew was able to converse with people more.

He found it easy, despite his natural ability to blend into the background. Eventually when the last family left he noticed something off. it was like someone walked over his grave. he looked around but didn't see anyone.

"bonjour Matthieu!' Francis called out as he walked into the main room, "good job today."

Matthew smiled as he heard the door open behind him, "hell- Gilbert?"

"Birdie!" the albino said walking forwards with confidence in his every step, "how's it going? Working for old fanny now?"

"Gilbert, it's been too long, you know Matthew?"

"ja, I helped him recently." the two men hugged and smiled before turning back to Matthew. "So birdie, why here?"

"Um-'

"Manners Gilbert!"

"yeah yeah," Gilbert shrugged.

"I'll go get changed now." Matthew said as he walked back to the locker room and got his things. quickly stepping into the washroom he changed.

(pov change)

Gilbert looked to the incubus and snarled, "don't touch him, I found him first, old friend!"

"oui, he is, how to say adorable, but I prefer them a little more…not so innocent." Francis said, while licking his lips.

"ja, he's already been seen by the white demon, Ivan."

Francis's eyes went wide, "and you care for Matthieu? Even with the demon after him?"

"ja, you should have seen him, i…I have to protect his innocence."

"aw, someone's in love~" franc ise lightly teased. Gilbert didn't say anything, he only looked down to his shoes. "ah, it is amour then! I will help as best I can."

"you will?" Gilbert said with a smile befor jumping into the others arms. "thank you!"

Once they stopped their hug, they felt a chill running down their spines, followed by Matthews scream!

They ran.

***Matthew* what am I screaming at...im scared...**

***both Ivan and Gilbert stand closer to the shaking blonde and hold him, completely ignoring each others presence***

**...wait and see~ *aourther* I am away again this Friday (tomorrow lol) so I will try to return to normal updates soon! off to finish editing snowy friendship! **

**And in honuor of 15 reviews I'm doing a little game, review that is closet to a certain number gets a one-shot. any hetlalia pairing, rating and etc. good luck~**

**until next time~**


	10. Help!

**Hi! so, I haven't had the time to edit this so I didn't most it, until now...also, your really close to the number for the one-shot! please enjoy and let me know about any errors you notice thank you!**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew walked into the backroom and opened his locker to take out his clothes. He enjoined that people were actually noticing him. It made him feel like he had butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach. It was a nice feeling. Stepping into the change room Matthew carefully took of the uniform and put on his normal clothes. He wondered about what his brother would say about Francis...something that wasn't good. That was all he could say. A least he could get a decent pay, Matthew thought as he undid the button on his pants. Once he was undressed Matthew began to put on his normal clothes but just as he buttoned up his pants he felt something, like wind silently brushing past him.

"Eh?" Matthew looked around the small room, pale cream walls, and a normal mirror and on the other side, a door. Turning back to the mirror he was a ghostly figure standing behind him, with a gasp Matthew turned raising his arms in defense. Nothing was there. Shaken Matthew quickly grabbed his shirt on the floor and looked one more time at the mirror.

YOU ARE MINE, IM COMING FOR YOU, MINE. These were the words that were written on the wall in dripping red. Matthew screamed and stepped back quickly in fear.

"i...w..ant...want...you..." A bodiless voice whispered as Matthew spun around trying to find the source of the voice.  
>"<p>

wh-who-" Matthew started before tripping on his shoes and falling, with a slight knock Matthew quickly meet with darkness.

(Gilbert pov)

Gilbert quickly ran with Francis close behind as they rushed to the change rooms. His heart was pounding with worry for his birdie. Gilbert knocked on the door loudly, "oi, birdie! vhat happened?"

There was no answer, and the two supernatural creatures looked at each other. Francis reached into his pocket to grab a set of keys that dangled teasingly from his hand.

"I hope he is all vright, matthiou? Can you hear me?" Francis said loudly as he unlocked the stubborn door. Gilbert then stepped in feeling his body preparing to fight off anything. There was nothi-gilbert stepped further in and stepping in something wet.

"vhat the hell-birdie!" Gilbert swore as he knelled down to gather the limp blond in his arms. "vake up birdie"

"Gilbert, calm down, he is breathing oui!" Francis said calmly kneeling down besides his best friend.

"ja, he's breathing," Gilbert sad quietly almost forgetting that Francis was beside him. He'll be awesomely okay, ja."

The two of them carefully carried Matthew into the locker room as there was a bench that they would use as a temporary bed. Gilbert leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Matthew's forehead when he noticed a smell. Faint, but like sulfur. Taking another sniff he could smell traces of the demon on Matthew.

"I'll be vrihgt back!" Gilbert said to Francis before teleaporting his body, to the top of a building.

"awe, gilly vas looking for me~da"

"Bastard, stay the fuck avay from my birdie!" Gilbert said loudly, snarling at the demon who was showing off his flying abilities.

Ivan, who was flying upside down, with a grin on his face, paled at the albino's words and quickly righted himself, "vhat happened?"

Gilbert froze a moment realizing that the demon was, perhaps for the first time, telling the truth. He didn't know Matthew had been attacked.

"Tell me Gilbert!" Ivan snarled defensively lowering himself to the roof.

"He got a new job, working for an old friend. Matthew left the conversation to change out of the uniform and my friend and I heard birdies scream. We ran back and I awesomely went to his rescue. Matthew had passed out, nothing was there, but I could smell sulfur...i thought it vas you." Gilbert admitted.

"nyet, I haven't seen him since I stayed over for…vhat vere they called, like bilini but"

"pancakes."

"da! They were good." Ivan chirped happily, before turning serious again.  
>both the angel and demon were silent for a moment as thoughts paraded around in their minds. they both knew what they needed to do, but neither wanted to admit it.<p>

They both needed help from each other.

"damn it, i need your help, my awesomeness isn't enough!" Gilbert shouted trying to hid his embarrassment.

"vhere is he?" Ivan said, impressed with the other.

Gilbert motioned with his head for Ivan to follow. Gilbert then leaped off the tall building, not bothering to turn invisible as it was dark and most people wouldn't look up. Gilbert didn't need to look over his shoulder to see if the Russian demon was following him or not They flew in silence until they reached the restruent."behave demon." Gilbert said as his wings slid inside his back.

"da."

they both walked in to see the French incubus, shirtless and holding plate of steamy food. Francis didn't notice the other two as he walked to find the smaller blonde who had taken his old friends heart.

***Matthew* so why is francise shirtless?  
><strong>

***Ivan and Gilbert both look towards author with questioning expressions* **

***smile evilly* I just put that in cause...yeah... anyways, ive set up a poll on my profile for another story that im working on( I have a few) so the one with he most votes will be the one that i start first! don't worry im still going to finish this two and the one shot once the number is reached!**


	11. gilly time

**hehe, I present you...with a bit of prucan**

***Gilbert* FINALLY!**

***Matthew and Ivan* enjoy!**

Ivan and Gilbert both looked at each other with frowns on their faces and quickly followed the incubus to find their beloved Matthew.

"Here you are, mon ami (my friend), some hot soup." the French incubus said.

"m-merci (thank you)" Matthew said taking the hot bowl and spoon. He was pale, but the blood that had been mixed in with his blonde locks was gone and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. He took the spoon in his free hand and scooped a small amount before blowing on it, driving the 3 others crazy at the erotic sight. Once he had the spoon in his mouth, Matthew looked and saw Ivan and Gilbert, he quickly swallowed and waved.

"Hey, birdie." Gilbert said stepping forward.

"привет, (privet/hello) I heard you had scare da?" Ivan said calmly.

Matthew's smile disappeared, "yeah..."

"vat is it mattieu?" Francis asked.

"It was nothing..."

Gilbert and Ivan stepped closer ignoring each other in favour of Matthew. Ivan leaned against the wall and Gilbert sat on the bench giving the other plenty of room.

"Explain, if you vould." Gilbert said.

Matthew looked at Gilbert, and then Ivan and Francis before explaining that he went into the change room and saw bloody writing, then heard a voice before passing out.

Gilbert made brief eye contact with the other two while Matthew finished off his soup.

"So, um Francis, I don't mean to offend...but why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Matthew asked innocently.

Francis scoffed, "vhy? Does it bother you?" he said in a teasing tone.

"n-no, th-thas not what I m-meant!" Matthew stuttered.

"Is natural for me to be without cloth as an incubus."

Matthews eyes went wide, while the two-winged creatures were pissed.

"I-in-incubus?"

Francis didn't realize his blunder, "yes, the male version of a succubus, or sex demon. I vould have thought that you would already knew that, seeing as how your friends with-"

"Francis shut it."

"It is forbidden for humans to know!"

"I-I thought you told him!" Francis shot back, realizing his error.

"nyet, we haven't, he barely knows us, much less trust us!" Ivan yelled, fighting off the urge to send for his pipe to knock some sense into the flirtatious French man.

"ja, and know you've fucked it up, great job, really smart dumb ass! It's not like we can erase his memories"

Matthew noticed that Ivan stiffened at that comment and looked guilty.

Matthew didn't know what to think as the three started to yell at each other. Quickly and quietly placing the plate down he looked up and panicked when he saw Ivan's eyes turning dark red and holding a pipe.

He ran.

He ran ignoring the hollers for him to stop. He didn't know what to think anymore as he stepped into the park. He looked around and smiled.

It was the park that he and Alfred used to play at when they were little. it was a simple old park with a few benches , a swing set, a curved slide and monkey bars. Now as he looked at the park, it looked pathetic but as a kid, it was the best place to be. It was a time when things made sense. Money didn't matter, and it was okay to have fun. He missed being a kid.

Matthew walked to the swing set and sat down in one and let himself drift forwards and backward, in total bliss as the wind played with his hair. He closed his eyes letting himself drift off to a time where the sun would shine proudly down on the children as they laughed and giggled. He imagined him and his brother playing tag. Matthew had always been a slow runner and struggled to avoid being 'it' so Alfred always made sure to get tagged by Matthew after a minute or two.

He let his feet drag on the ground, ignoring the fact that they would get wreaked. He didn't care anymore. He was tired of working.

Matthew planted his feet firmly on the ground and sighed.

"I'm going bat shit crazy aren't I?" Matthew asked himself quietly.

"Nein, you're not crazy, birdie."

Matthew looked up and saw Gilbert, he stood up and shacked in fear, "wh-what the h-hell ar-are y-you?"

Gilbert looked down and sighed, "I guess...now you should now huh?" Gilbert looked around to make sure they were alone then undid his constricting jacket slowly as to not scare the other more and let his wings come out. His white wings flapped open and Gilbert looked at his scared beloved. He took a step forward, "im not going to hurt you."

Matthew stepped back forgetting the swing prevented him from stepping more than three steps before it stopped him. "g-get a-away from m-me." he cried as Gilbert lunged forward.

"Nein, I care about you birdie-" Gilbert said holding the swing where chain meets rubber.

"Get away, don't hurt me please!" Matthew begged holding his arms up to protect himself. Gilbert started to get impatient, grasping Matthew's wrists; Gilbert moved them to the side.

Matthew struggled but froze when he felt the albino's lips on his own. It was a gentle kiss, and one where Matthew soon felt his eyes closed as he started to enjoy the way the others lips felt on his own. He didn't fight back and then Gilbert let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around his back. Matthew felt dizzy and warm, with one hand he grabbed the swing chain and with the other he rested on the albinos shoulder. Matthew felt Gilbert's tongue on his lower lip, desperate for permission. Matthew complied and allowed the other to explore undiscovered territory. The kiss soon became desperate as Gilbert moved his hands and rested them on Matthew's hips and pushed his shirt up. Gilberts hands were cold on Matthew sides, but as Gilbert moved a hand to his front Matthew whimpered. He felt good, but it scared him.

_I've felt like this before...but when?_ Matthew wondered as the others lips began to move down his neck. Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the others wings. _There beautiful_. Specks of golden feathers mixed in with white. He felt protected, safe. Matthew reached out and rested his hand on a wing, startling the other.

"im sorry!" Matthew cried, afraid that he had made Gilbert mad.

"Ha, don't be, it felt nice I just vas'nt expecting it." Gilbert said planting a kiss on Matthew's forehead, 'Lets get you home ja?"

"Oh, yeah Alfred might be worried." Matthew said as Gilbert stepped back. The two held each others hands as they left the park.

"Oh, also, if you still want the job, Francis says you got it." Gilbert mentioned as they neared the apartment building Matthew lived in.

"Really?"

"ja, he hopes you come back tomorrow for duty, and he wont touch you."

"Right, cause he was a 'sex demon' right?"

"Yep, he leave you to the awesome me kesesese." Gilbert laughed, "He vill also make sure you're safe there to."

"That's really nice of him."

"ja, oh and let me and Ivan both know about your work schedule to," Gilbert said and before Matthew could ask he added, "either one of us vill valk you to work until things go back to...normal."

Matthew's eyes teared up a little, "thank you!"

"ja, goodnight birdie." Gilbert said raising their clasped hands and planted a quick kiss on Matthew's knuckle.

They had made it to Matthew's apartment. "Good night, gil." Matthew unlocked the door and smiled as he stepped in and locked the door.

**soo obviously, with Francis I can see him as incubus, the male version of a succubus (brief definition: demon that has sex with someone in their sleep) and thanks to all who voted in my poll, im uploading the winning chapters now so please read them and let me know what you think!**

**until next time!~ meow**


	12. injury

**Yeah, uploads! I wrote more than I thought (1327 words) I had half of this and I though it was too short so I kept writing more hehe...anyways, **

**~enjoy~**

After the nightly kiss from his angel, Matthew relaxed and decided to work with the incubus at his restaurant. It was a good paying job and the tips were great, as he wasn't constantly worried about money for food and rent. He was finally able to put away a few dollars for savings. He also, didn't have to go searching for store flyers as much, he still would simply because a good deal is a good deal. Needless to say, life was starting to look up for the two brothers.

Matthew was enjoying himself as his brother began to screech out some random song, "Al?"

"yess~?"

"Shut up," Matthew giggled.

"aww, Mattie!" Alfred whined, "Don't you like listening to me sing?"

"Nope." Matthew joked back, ignoring his brother's pout as he tossed the ceaser salad he was making. Matthew had some time to make dinner before he had to leave for work.

"Can you set the table please Al?"

"Sure," Alfred replied as he stood up putting his text-book down on the table, Alfred quickly set the table and sat down waiting for Matthew.

"Here we are" Matthew sang carrying a plate of a steamy ham. Mathew wanted to celebrate life for the two of them so he went all out for dinner.

"it looks good Mattie," Alfred said as he put some salad on both their plates while Matthew cut the ham.

"Thank you." Matthew replied putting a couple of slices on his brother's plate then repeating the process with his own.

The two brothers eat in silence enjoying each others company before someone knocked at the door. Matthew was about to get up and check on it when his brother quickly shook his head and finished off his mouthful.

"I'll get it."

Matthew nodded and sat back down and took another mouthful of ham while his brother went to the door.

"Hello?"

_Silence..._

"The hell?" Alfred asked shutting the door behind him.

"Who was it?"

"No one…"

"Eh?"

_Knock knock._

"Alfred!" Matthew squeaked. The older twin looked back at the door and grabbed a bat. Sometimes in the building, the apartments would be broken into, so the twins made sure to have something to defend themselves. Matthew got up and went to the kitchen to grab a cleaver, while Alfred went to the door once again.

Matthew shook, as he heard the knocking getting louder and louder, will anyone hear our screams?' he wondered to himself as he slowly rejoined his brother.

Alfred had locked the door just after he closed it, but the two watched in horror as the lock slowly turned. The lock click, both boys tried to scream, but found that no sound came out.

Something was wrong, they both looked at each other and then heard the sounds of nails screeching down the door, and Matthew began to hyperventilate.

Mattie? Shit breath dude!" Alfred whispered, holding his bat at the ready.

Then they heard something else, the sounds of steel against metal, it reminded the two of a horror movie they had seen together.

"m-Mattie" Alfred whined to his brother.

"Yes?" Matthew stuttered.

"if we die"

"alfie don't!" Matthew yelped as he watched the door.

"Go back to the depths of hell, ya damn Arschlöcher (assholes)" someone shouted in a German accent. The only person they knew that was German was Gilbert.

Alfred opened the door, but slammed it shut when they heard another voice say, "shut the damn door da!"

Both boys looked at each other, Ivan and Gilbert were there.

"What if there fighting?" Alfred asked, and then the sound of a body hit the door, denting it slightly.

Matthew didn't know what to think, he was worried, he knew that they both had agreed to protect him, but what if one of them was a threat. Matthew clenched his fists and pulled his brother away from the door, told him to stay in his room and opened it wide about to yell at the two of them when he smelt something horrible. Matthew was glad that his brother had listened, the angel and demon were fighting, but against each other. Instead Matthew saw his attacker. The being turned and smiled at Matthew before evaporating before their eyes.

Gilbert took a step towards his birdie when Ivan passed out with a loud thud.

"Maple!" Matthew yelped rushing out to help the fallen demon.

Gilbert went to his side and they both dragged Ivan's dead weight inside. Then Alfred walked out, still with bat in hand. "What happened?"

"Fight, Ivan got the brunt of it, I saved his ass, ve vere both on our vay here." Gilbert said holding his side. He knew that he was a good fighter, but seeing Ivan fight…the demon was better hands down. And to see the better fighter get hurt like that worried Gilbert, but he didn't vocalize his worries as Matthew went and got their first aid kit.

"Mattie? What are you doing, they need the hospital!"

Matthew froze, he was aware of their 'predicament' but Alfred didn't, and Matthew wanting it to stay that way. But what could he say?

"nein, ve both been in fights, this is nothing. Just need some bandages and whatnot and ve'll be good as new." Gilbert said quickly, feeling no guilt as he was telling the truth, in a somewhat twisted way. He knew that Matthew wanted his older brother to remain ignorant.

"Really?' Alfred asked tilting his head to the side, "I'm not a doctor, but I can still tell that this is not 'nothing' and you need medical attention!"

"Al, not now okay, please?" Matthew begged as he gave Gilbert some band aids before rushing over to the unconscious demons side.

"Damn it Mattie!" Alfred yelled, "you barely even know them!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, they saved your life, but now there walking you to work, you're off in lala land"

"I'm sorry that me having friends is an inconvenience to you!" Matthew interrupted. "So what, I'm finally noticed by people and that all of a sudden becomes a bad thing?"

"no-" al tried to answer, but he had pissed off his brother and the one thing he truly feared...was a pissed off Matthew.

"I work my ass off for you to keep you in university football, i help you with notes, homework, food and im the one who cooks and cleans and pays the goddamn rent!" Matthew yelled, forgetting about his injured guests and standing up, while grabbing one of the pillows.

Gilbert was started to shake slightly from seeing the unusual change in the boy.

"Why am I not allowed having fun huh?"

"You are, but what-gha, you know what, fuck you man!" Alfred shouted back before turning around and walking into his room, slamming the door. There was the slight possibility that there was a new crack on the frame, no there definitely would be.

Matthew, shocked back to his sense, tried to get up to go after his brother but was stopped by a harsh cough. Looking back at the couch, Matthew saw Ivan struggling to breathe normally. "Here, you need to sit up, Gilbert, could you go grab a glass of water?"

"ja," Gilbert responded, as he quickly left to the kitchen for water.

Matthew turned to look at the large man, who was slowly opening his eyes, "Ivan I need you to try to sit up, i have to see your injuries."

"нет, почему ангел пытался помочь демона?" Ivan murmured before hacking once more, his chest heaving, and it sounded like he had blood in his lungs.

"Ivan, I don't speak Russian, you need to speak In English" Matthew said calmly, as he gently grasped Ivan's large shoulders, "tell me, where you are hurt?"

Ivan opened his eyes and managed to keep them open, but once his eyes meet with Matthews, Ivan quickly sat up and held Matthews face in his hands.

"who are you?"

**Intentional no translations yet hehe Granted im sure you figure it out****evil cliffhangers hehe, so im going to be camping next week, so i might be early, depending on what I get down, or i will be late, I will try to write by pen, but i don't want my family to know about what I write, so yeah...ummm please fallow fav and leave a review :) enjoy your day  
><strong>

**~until next time meow~**


	13. A N

**I am soo sorry for the no updates for the past while, i was going to updated but then my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories, i've been stressed and meh. I was able to save one chapter but everything else i have to redo everything! and i'm gone again, going to the cabin, i will do my best to try to rewrite them but meh...I will probably put 2 or 3 on break while i finish up the others as im doing 6 stories right now and its kinda difficult, (i will finish them all, just taking a break and lessening my workload) and with university coming up soon, as long as im accepted... (T.T the teachers union went on strike and the students missed a fair amount of school...we didn't finish our history course and i really liked history...) and thank you all for your reviews! they truly have helped me these past few days with stressing over the fact that i just got my marks as i worried that i wouldn't get good grades for uni. i've been super stressed but writing and reading your comments have truly been a blessing for me and im glad that I'm able to..well entertain people even a little, i hope you all have a good time and i will try to get stuff done and updated and yeah. sorry im all over the place right now**

**Until next time!~**


	14. trust?

**Dear lord i wrote this in under an hour...i dont know if i should be proud or what...HI im...closely coming back and i fell horrible for making you wait but meh, carpola happens. But thank you soo much for the review, it made m everything. anyways, i hope you enjoy this as im off to bed. Oh slight warning, mention of abuse and rape and ummmmmmmmm...i dont know what else to put anymore meh ~.~zzzz**

"Eh?" Matthew yelped and tried to move back but Ivan tightened his grip. "i-ivan, let go…please. It's me Matthew." Matthew whimpered quietly, his lips pushed together like a puffer fish.

Ivan's eyes darkened slightly before blinking a few times and he returned to his senses.

Matthew felt the pressure disappearing as Ivan let go. "i-ivan? Are you okay?"

Ivan continued to stare into Matthews eyes before nodding.

Matthew smiled timidly before telling the other that he was going to help him. Ivan then looked at his arms and saw that they were coated in dark crimson. It was a colour he knew well.

"Hey, Birdie?" gilbert called as he walked in holding a glass of water. "How is he?"

Ivan glared at the other before replying, "I am fine."

Gilbert stopped in his tracks and glared back at Ivan, he didn't want his birdie to be in-between the two of them at this point in time. He could get hurt.

"Guys, please relax, gilbert thank-you for the water, you can use the shower to clean up." Matthew started as he stood up and took the glass of water. "Ivan I know that you're hiding things from me, and it needs to stop. I am trying to help you."

"Yell if you need me ja?" gilbert said before leaving the two alone. He walked into the bathroom, turned the rusty faucet, stripped and stepped in once the water was warm.

Matthew sighed as he knelt back down between the Russian demon's legs. "drink this please."

Ivan looked at the offered glass and took it making sure to hold onto his matvey's hand for a moment before taking a sip.

Matthew blushed a little as he turned to the table and took out some band aids and ointment, and a cloth. "im going to clean your wounds. Is that okay?" Matthew asked as he gently placed the back of his hand against the other cheek.

"why are you helping me?" Ivan asked flinching away from the contact, "I am a demon and you said so yourself, im hiding something from you."

With a sigh, Matthew nodded, "I am afraid of you,"

Ivan felt bad, no matter what he didn't want to scare the smaller male.

"But you did save me, and…you have helped me. I don't care too much about your past as I know you know to be…not evil." Matthew explained. "You have had so many chances to kill me but you haven't. Yes im afraid of you, but I know that I can still trust you." Matthew frowned slightly before pressing a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. "I hope it makes sense…"

Ivan was silent for a moment and took the other's chin in his hand and leaned closer. "Matvey, I vill never intentionally hurt you…I only wish to protect you." He said, it was true, he still wanted the boy sexually but there was something else, a desire to keep him safe.

Matthew nodded as he used the cloth to gently pat a large cut on the demon's arm. He listened.

"I am a demon, but…I wasn't always bad…" Ivan said as his mind started to return to place where he never wanted to return to. He could feel the water gathering in his eyes as he told the story of a happy little family, far away in Russia. A father two sisters and one brother. A tale of love and happiness till someone raped and killed his sister. The tale told of how the family of three cried and how they tried to get justice, but were turned away because they had no money. How their father turned to drinking and how he hit the both of them and one day almost killed the youngest sister. Ivan tried to protect his sister but was betrayed by his sister when he held the bloody pipe. Of how she called him a monster and ran away from him as the village took him away and beat him. Then Ivan said how the man to deliver the finishing blow was the man who killed his older sister.

He then woke up in hell and made a deal to get revenge against the man. He would turn into a demon and kill and be a true monster. He told of the blood on his hands as he killed the man and his entire family.

Ivan knew that the tears had started but he didn't care anymore. He was tired of pretending. "I failed. I couldn't protect my family, so why should I be able to protect you?" he whispered.

Matthew listened and once he finished cleaning and bandaging the other he sat on the couch beside Ivan and held him. A time past before Matthew noticed that Ivan had fallen asleep. With a sigh he laid Ivan down on the couch and ran his fingers through the others hair. Matthew looked back towards both the bathroom and bed room before leaning down and pressing his lips against the demons forehead.

Soon. Soon he would ask Ivan more about his secrets but not tonight. Instead, he went to find Gilbert.

"Did you hear anything?" Matthew asked at the door to the bathroom.

"JA, I heard everything." Gilbert said opening the door and stepping out.

"And?" Matthew pressed for more.

Gilbert sighed, "I still don't like him, and it might just be the whole I'm and angel he's a demon thing but…we all have a past right? We all have secrets."

Matthew looked down and sighed. He was tired. He was angry. He was sad. But he was so confused. With a yawn Matthew took out a spare blanket and brought it to the couch. He placed one he usually used and laid it over the sleeping demon and then moved the table with gilberts help.

"So, vhere vill I sleep?" Gilbert asked.

"If you okay with it, the floor here's not too bad." Matthew explained quietly as he sat down and spread the blanket out.

"ja, so I take it, no touching?"

Matthew smiled, "I thought that kind of behaviour would be considered sinful."

Gilbert smirked, "ja, but your soo tempting. But ill behave tonight." Gilbert added in as he sat down beside the blonde and took a corner of the blanket.

"Thank you gill." Matthew said quietly as the two laid down and curled close together for warmth.

"Gute Nacht, kleiner Engel (good night, little angel)" Gilbert said as he used one arm for a pillow and held the boy close to his chest with the other.

***Gilerbt matthew gilbert and alfred* Have you lost what little is left of your sanity?!**

**...MMMMMmmmmmaaaaayyyybvbbbbeee~!**

**Anyways, its late, im tired, but please let me know what ya'll think and ill start to work on the next chapter later!**

**~meoZZZzzzz~**


	15. Innocent Sin

**Oh, look who's back….hehehe..ugh….anyways, this is mainly just more background stuff and kinda depressing….but…..is needed for the plot to move forward.**

**~Enjoy~**

Alfred groaned and grabbed his pillow. He threw it and kicked it around for a bit before sitting down. He was happy for Matthew. But the both of them had only known the other two for a short time… And Alfred felt a little jealous. Before it was just the two of them against the world. Brothers. Not only bound by blood but by a trust that went deeper than just siblinghood, but by their understanding of the other and what happened to them. Alfred remembered more than Matthew did when their parents and sister were killed. He remembered holding Matthew and hiding under a table where fabric covered it. The bad men couldn't see them, but the boys could see everything. They saw as their parents were slowly killed. They saw as Michelle, their sister, was strangled and beaten. Alfred covered Matthew eyes and held him close to his chest as the knife was raised and fell.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Alfred remembered yelling at his brother to come back as Matthew squirmed out of his arms and attacked the one guy. It was enough to startle the knife wielder into letting go long enough for Matthew to get a hold of it.

Alfred watched as the one guy died and the other two ran.

Matthew had been covered in blood. The life gone from his eyes. Alfred took the knife from him and quickly cleaned him off in the shower. He took care of him. With nothing but two small backpacks with some clothes and money stored away, the two boys watched as their house was engulfed by flames.

They promised to watch each other's backs. To protect themselves in a world where evil was the dominate force.

For the longest time it had been just the two of them.

Was Matthew replacing him?

Alfred shook his head. It couldn't be. He got up and opened the door to see the lights off. He could see the outline of the Russian dude on the couch so that meant that Matthew and Gilbert where on the floor. Alfred crept over to check on them.

Fuck.

They were cute. Matthew curled against Gilbert who had his arm around Matthew's waist. They did look like a (cute) couple.

Alfred closed his eyes and internally groaned. He would deal later. He needed a drink. He quietly crept his way into the kitchen to write a note.

'going for drinks with the boys. Be back sometime tomorrow evening. Will call if be late. Alfie!~'

He put the note on the counter, went to the door to grab his jacket and quietly walked out. He made sure not to make too much noise as he shut the door.

He made it outside of the lobby where he lost track of everything.

Silence…

Darkness…

Sense of gravity…

Gone?

He didn't know where he was. It was like he was submerged in a pool but he wasn't drowning, he was asleep.

'Where am I?'

**That's It!**

**As I said, just background info, Anywhoz, Whats going to happen to Alfie? Matthew killed someone? *Dun dun DUNNNN* And what about Ivan? Will we ever find out Gilbert's past?**

**Tune in next time…I need to stop…**

***Gilbert- Please do-**

***Ivan- Your are scaring little matvey**

**No I'm no…okay yes I am.**

***Matthew shivering in corner clinging onto Alfred***

***Alfred- Damnit woman! I'm supposed to be the Hero here!**

***Stick tongue out* Nope, hehehe. Now, there are two small little things…I wrote a one-shot for RusCan. Is smut and I would like other people to let me know what you think of it, tis called 'A RusCan Christmas'.**

**And, I'm brainstorming ideas for more stories when I've finished the ones I have now. I've been thinking of writing Maddie (FemCanada) but I'm not sure right now, so I have a poll for a Little red riding hood story with a twist and for …well older audiences. Could you check it out and let me know? (Its called 'The wolf and the Scarf')**

**Thank you and updates are coming! And I think it's Christmas in Russia today so…merry Russian Christmas!**

**Review follow and fav thanks!**

**~Until next time, Meow~**


	16. Blocked

Gilbert woke up to the smell of something cooking. He looked to his side and noted that Matthew wasn't there. Damn. The kid was good to snuggle with. He sat up, his spine whining in protest form the floor. It wasn't a terrible place, he just wasn't used to it, nor would he sleep their again. He crossed his legs and rolled his leg side to side before looking back and noticing that Ivan wasn't there.

"I don't have anything to sweeten it."  
>"Not problem."<p>

Gilbert heard Matthew and Ivan talking in the kitchen so he stood up and moved the blanket and pillow onto the couch.

"I am worried about your head, I did see a bump on it." Matthew said, Gilbert noticed a hidden layer of worry as he walked in.

"Good awesome morning Bridie! Ivan." Gilbert said loudly, glad to see that his loud voice irritated the demon in the room.

Ivan didn't say anything but he did flinch and groan as he sipped his black coffee.

"Quite Gil!"

"Aw, the awesome me can't tease the big guy a little?" Gilbert replied teasing, however he did lower his voice.

Matthew sighed before returning to the stove and flipping the batter inside. Gilbert sat across from Ivan and gasped.

Ivan's injuries were bad. Bruises formed and contrasted with his pale skin, he had a split lip. Bag drooped under his eyes and the air around him was weak.

"Man, that thing did a number on you, didn't it? Shouldn't you return to Hell and rest?"

Ivan looked at him through his one good eye.

"The gate is closed."

"Okay, I'm not an expert in Hell but I'm pretty sure that gate is always open…" Gilbert questioned.

There was a gate to both Heaven and Hell that remained open to allow the Angels and Demons to enter without having to go through with the souls of the blessed or damned.

"No communication, nor am I able to summon my pipe. That is why beast won that fight. You should check Heaven, make sure nothing is wrong up there.

"I will later. But are you sure? Maybe you just lost some of your mojo and-"

Ivan growled and his eyes-eye hinted at red.

"I would close mouth. My head is pounding and I feel as though something is wrong."

Gilbert stopped speaking. The one thing he would never do.

"Here you are. Gil, can you bring me a towel and grab an ice bag and from the freezer?" Matthew asked as he placed a plate full of pancakes and four other plates onto the table.

"Ja." Gilbert answered as he stood up to get the requested items, but he needed some affection in the morning, so he quickly pecked Matthew on the cheek as he passed by.

Matthew smiled at the action before he sat down and placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Ivan?"

Ivan looked at the plate of pancakes in front of him before turning to Matthew.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

Ivan took a moment to think.

"I should have been able to stop it."

"Ivan, you did your best."

"It wasn't enough, and now-" Ivan stopped himself a moment before continuing.

"The gate to Hell is closed, I cannot seem to return nor can I summon any of my weapons. I can't heal properly."

"Do you still hurt?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Where?"

Ivan raised his right arm and placed it on the table in-between the two of them. Matthew remembered that he didn't check on Ivan arms before. He moved his hands closer to Ivan's and asked if he could check.

Ivan consented and lifted it off the table so Matthew could move the sleeve.

Matthew slowly and carefully rolled the sleeve back to see more bruises and one large cut that was scabbed badly. It was large and wide in the middle. He could see some pus and dirt wedged in. It would have to be cleaned.

"Ivan. I think I should re-clean this. I don't like the way it looks and I think that it might be infected. You should eat and I'll clean it afterwards. Okay?"

"Da. You may have to assist me though. I am, ah, right-handed and I can't feel my fingers very well." Ivan let the corner of his lips rise before letting them back down after remembering his cut lip. If he was going to be hurt, he was going to enjoy what he could! He could move his hand well enough to eat on his own, but he was going to use the opportunity to enjoy Matthew's compassion for others.

"Of course." Matthew smiled when Gilbert returned.

"Sorry, I had a hard time finding the towel."

Matthew took the Ice bag and towel and thanked Gilbert before telling him that he could get his breakfast.

Grabbing Ivan's plate and cutlery, Matthew started to add the butter and maple syrup. He cut it up into small bite size pieces and poured a smaller amount of syrup onto it. He remembered that most people used less than he did.

He then moved the plate back over slightly, and turned to the side on his chair. He held the fork and scoped up a piece for Ivan. Ivan opened his mouth and Matthew raised the fork to Ivan's parted lips.

Ivan enjoyed both the food and the one feeding him. He knew that it would be hard for him to get Matthew to want him over Gilbert, especially now that Matthew was openly with him. But was Ivan the best option for him? Ivan had always wanted his own happiness but now it seemed that his own happiness wasn't worth anything if Matthew wasn't happy.

The three of them ate their food in pleasant silence. Gilbert ate his own food, While Matthew continued to feed Ivan. Enjoying every bite, Ivan smiled. The reason behind his smile was ignored as both Gilbert and Matthew knew that the pancakes were delicious and a great reason to smile for. Once they finished their meal, Gilbert offered to clean up so Matthew could tend to Ivan.

"Thank you gilbert." Matthew said while Ivan nodded in acknowledgment. Matthew went and washed his hands and brought back the first aid kit while Ivan laid his arm on the table comfortably.

Matthew grabbed a cotton pad and rubbing alcohol. He looked at the scab once more and realized that it needed to be removed so he could clean it.

"This is not going to be pleasant Ivan." Matthew warned as he carefully looked to see if any of it was loose. Finding a small part, he slowly worked at trying to get more.

"I won't bite." Ivan said, half-jokingly. He wanted to bite. He wanted to lick as well, to taste and tease. But he wasn't going to do so, yet. He thought to himself before he felt skin ripping.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Matthew said holding onto most of the scab. Ivan looked down to see that Matthew had gotten most of it, allowing the cut to bleed once more. Matthew put the scab down and grabbed his clean cloth and carefully wiped the blood away from the wound as he got a better look.

"Good news is it's not actually infected, it just looked really bad."  
>"I didn't think it would be."<p>

"yeah, but I still want to monitor it for the next couple of days," Matthew said taking the cloth and pouring some alcohol on it. Once the liquid absorbed, Matthew gently patted the cut and when he lifted the cloth, he blew cool air on it.

Gilbert finished the dishes and putting everything away. He took a moment to see if he could communicate with his brother. It had been a few days and what Ivan said worried him.

Heavon wouldn't be closed off would it?

Gilbert stepped away and went to the couch to close his eyes and try to communicate with his brother telepathicly.

All he got was static, something was wrong. Gilbert was worried.

**FOr petes sake! **

**Tried to upload this a couple of times but each time i do i get an error!**

**Anyways, I made a facebook page to update you guys and you can ask questions and interact with me more if you want. 'Admin Kitty/creecblackcatgal'**


	17. A new player

Something was wrong…

Gilbert paced the living room while Matthew tended to Ivan's cut. He tried a few more times to get in contact with Ludwig but each attempt ended in bitter failure. He felt cut off!

It was so unawesome.

"Would you please stop trying to leave in indent on the floor?" Ivan asked, some colour had returned. Not that he had a lot to begin with but…

"Just because you got your assed kicked, doesn't mean you get to moan and bitch ab-"

"Gilbert!" Matthew interrupted as he started to pack his first aid kit.

"What?"

"You should be nice." Explained Matthew as he finished with packing and got up to put it away.

"I-"

"I'm going to go wake up Al." Matthew stated as he went into his brothers room.

"Don't bother." Ivan said, "He went out."

Matthew turned to look at Ivan, "When?"

Ivan shrugged, "he left a note."

Nodding, Matthew relaxed. Alfred would go out with a few friends when he was stressed and needed a break. He would either be home or call in a bit.

"I can't take this!" Gilbert blurted out, "I'm going for a walk to see if I can pick up anything!"

"O-ok…" Matthew jumped. It was concerning to see both his protectors hurt and confused. Sitting down, Matthew looked both to the others in concern. What could he say to help them? He had no idea so he remained in silence.

A few minutes passed before Matthew realized that Ivan was staring at him, and had been for a while now. With a subtle blush Matthew got up and started to clean with the hope that it would give his mind something to do.

"Matvey?"

Turning to Ivan from the laundry room to the side, Matthew answered, "Yes, what is it?"

"Do you understand why we are concerned that both Heaven and Hell are closed off?"

Frowning, Matthew shook his head. As a human, it made little difference to him.

Ivan indicated for Matthew to return to his side and sit, so Matthew put what was in his hands and went to sit by Ivan. He angled the chair so he could face Ivan squarely.

Ivan cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Heaven and Hell weren't always a place. They were humans, immortals in fact. Everyone was, as death did not exist."

"Would that not be a good thing?" Matthew asked. Death was a strange and scary idea for many.

"You think overpopulation is bad now, imagine when no one died and babies were still born at their normal rate, growing up and having kids of their own."

Matthew nodded realizing what the world would be like then. Over crowded, no one had space and well… it would be bad.

"Heaven and Hell realized this, and had one child. Death.

This child of theirs grow up and began to infect the immortals who lived longer with war, famine, poverty etc. Heaven and Hell realized that their needed to be a destination for the newly dead to go, so before Death came for them. They embraced once more and with the last of their magic, turned themselves into what we know of Heaven and Hell today. Death is the only remaining immortal now, and only bestows that curse to those to help."

"But what about good people going to heaven and vice versa?"

"Heaven, the mother with her femine magic took in those who were good, while the father with masculine magic took in those who needed punishment. Their son death, goes around escorting those who die to either or." Ivan ended, looking at Matthew studying his reaction. He wondered how Matthew would take this new information.

"That doesn't explain you and Gilbert or even Francis though."

"Think of Death as our boss and we are his employers. We work for the same guy, but we are still opposites. And I can't say much about the cubus*, I never really bothered to learn."

Matthew nodded.

Ivan continued, "Now that Heaven and Hell are closed, people won't die and overpopulation will become a problem soon…"

"Right, so we have to figure out why their closed and open them again?"

"Da." Ivan leaned back in his chair, "There are never supposed to close so I am confused by it."

_Find me_

Matthew and Ivan both looked around, with wide eyes as they tried to pinpoint the voice. Ivan stood up and growled in warning to whoever was there.

"Stay close." Ivan ordered Matthew who immediately stood up and clung to Ivan's one arm as he looked back and forth from the living room to the kitchen.

_I have something of yours_

"What?" Matthew asked as both he and Ivan watched as a dark mist appeared in the living room. A shadowy figure emerged reveling a stranger who, with eyes like the devil, stared only at Matthew.

"I have the other of you, safe for now…" A hand raised, nails jagged and long curled and a small orb of light appeared.

"Alfred…?" Matthew whispered as he saw his brother hung up from a wall, if the other hadn't said that he was currently safe, Matthew would have said he was dead.

"Alfred!"

Ivan quickly reached around Matthew's waist as he attempted to lung forward.

"What have you done to my brother?!"

"I put him to sleep, and he will remain like so, until I get what I want."

"Which would be?" Ivan asked, worried that he already knew the answer.

The figure smiled, and said two words. These words made their blood run cold.

"Your soul."

Matthew glared and replied, "You can't have it, so give my brother back to me!"

Smiling, the man closed his hands, and Matthew briefly heard Alfred screaming in pain.

Ivan tightened his grip as Matthew went limp in his arms.

Matthew covered his ears for a moment leaving Ivan to hear the others next few words.

"You have one month to decide, Give me you and your soul, or I start returning hour brother in pieces till only his heart remains, which I will smash before I drag you and take what I want!"

Ivan flung a beam of dark flame at the figure who disappeared before it could hit.

"Shit!"

Ivan turned to the door and saw Gilbert standing, wet from rain.

"He has Alfred!" Matthew wailed as Ivan moved him away from the table and sat down behind him with the intention of comfort.

Gilbert swore again, "Damn it, Death had been corrupted."

**Uh-oh. Death has kidnapped Alfred and is corrupted?! *Plays dramatic music***

**I hope the history of Heaven and Hell makes sense... Didn't want to touch religion so I made up some BS and volia~ Let me know wat you all think and if theirs any errors let me know. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so yeah.**

**Hope you have a good Christmas/holiday/whatever you do and have a happy new year!**

**Until next time Meow~**


	18. Medication

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

"We have to save him!" Matthew exclaimed, now he was the one pacing back and forth. He didn't care who Death thought he was, Matthew was going to kick his ass!

At least, he intended to. Doing so, was was another matter

"We'll figure something out, but we can't go in without a plan." Ivan reasoned.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked cracking his knuckles.

Ivan gave Gilbert a, 'shut up' look, "Death has never requested a 'soul' before, and why would he?"

Matthew stopped pacing, "And why mine?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Who knows. No one understands Death."

Going to sit down, Matthew crossed his arms and rested his head. It was starting to hurt, and he could still hear Alfreds screams in the back of his mind.

Matthew needed to do something!

"I think it would be best for Matthew to get ready for work."

Huh?

"What?" Matthew asked a little shocked that Ivan would suggest that Matthew goes to work and not find a way to help Alfred.

"I do not mean to say that we shouldn't worry about Alfred. But we don't have any ideas of how to save him." Ivan explained, realizing that he sounded a little heartless just then.

"Gilbert you should go with Matthew to work, I'll check to see if theirs any other demons around."

"Fine, not that I'm following orders from a demon but because I was planning on escorting Matthew anyways," Gilbert said adding some defence to his voice. He was still an angel after all!

Ivan rolled his eyes.

"How can I concentrate on work when my brother is kidnapped?" Matthew snapped, slight panic in his voice, "How can I pretend to customers that nothing's wrong? I have been attacked by Death, literally! Death has kidnapped my brother and wants my soul in exchange!"

Getting up, Gilbert moved to Matthew's side, "Birdie it's going to be okay. We'll get him back safely."

"How?" Matthew turned to gilbert, "You guys can't get to Heaven or Hell and now Alfred's gone!"

"Matvei, you need to trust us," Ivan added from the other side of the table where he was planning on grabbing some water for Matthew.

"Ja, we will get him back safe and sound." Gilbert handed placing a hand on Matthew's back in comfort.

"I do trust you," Matthew sniffed, "But what am I supposed to do without knowing that he's okay?"

"Death said, that he would be okay for a month. That means we have a month to save him." Gilbert said as if it was the simplest thing possible. "Alfred will be okay."

Matthew shook his head, "No, he won't be! He's diabetic!"

Gilbert was trying to comfort Matthew but didn't know what to say. It was very surprising for Gilbert to learn this.

"He has been since birth if he doesn't take his insulin, on his schedule like always, he will go into a coma and die!" Matthew admitted starting to feel sick with worry, "He feels embarrassed about it and doesn't want people to know about it, so I never told you."

"Well, he can't die, he's with Death." Gilbert reasoned.

"He'll be fine, but we need you to listen to us and pretend like nothing happened," Ivan said as he walked in with a glass full of water. He brought it over to Matthew and held it out.

Matthew looked at Ivan and then he reached out to take the glass, "T-Thanks."

It was cool in his hand as he raised it to his lips and took a sip. He took the opportunity to focus on the fact that both Gilbert and Ivan were supernatural creatures who could save his brother. But at the same time, they were talking about Death.

"Matvei, go to work."

Frowning, Matthew was about to say something as he looked at Ivan's who's eyes glowed slightly.

"Ivan..." Gilbert said hesitantly, "I don't think-"

Ivan raised a hand to Gilbert, who immediately stopped talking.

"Matthew, your brother has been kidnapped but you know that Gilbert and I are capable of getting him back safely. You know Alfred will be okay if anyone asks, he is on a short trip, for personal pleasure and while return. You will continue about your everyday business because there is nothing you can do."

Ivan used his magic to enforce his words. It was just like when he had a sexual encounter with Matthew in the kitchen. He made him forget, now he made Matthew relax.

Matthew nodded, feeling the pull of magic, "I trust you guys..."

His voice was tired, his eyes were heavy and he started to drift off. He almost fell off the chair but Ivan caught him.

"What did you do Demon!" Gilbert snarled standing up.

"Nothing that would harm him. He'll wake up in a few minutes, take him while I go and figure out some kind of plan." Ivan tilted Matthew's limp body over to gilbert who took him and held him close to his chest.

Gilbert lifted Matthew up and brought him over to the couch, "Ja, I'll take him to work and then you can stay and guard over the night."

The two had worked out a sort of schedule, the alternated watching Matthew at work, and Ivan took the night to guard allowing Gilbert to sleep while Gilbert watched Matthew during the day letting Ivan sleep.

Ivan actually had worked out a plan.

But he worried, a few other demons were out in the field when the gate closed.

Demons may not be exactly bad, but they did enjoy certain pleasures a little too much. He wanted to make sure they didn't cause too much trouble while Ivan waited for a full moon. It would be a few more days till he could use the moon's power to force the gates of hell open so he could slip in and get Alfred out and confront Death as to why he wanted Matthew's soul.

Ivan slipped out of the house quietly and went up to the roof of the building to fly around.

Matthew woke up a few minutes later and looked at the time on the radio, "I should get ready." He sounded neither happy nor sad.

"Ja, I'm sure that it'll be busy tonight."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's Friday."

Matthew groaned, "It's going to be a long evening."

**Yes, I made Alfred diabetic, so now there's a time limit that's shorter than a month. PLeasue don't ask me much about diabetes, I did very little research into it. **

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed, leave me a review and let me know what ya think, follow for more, and favorite the story.**

**Until next time meow~**


	19. Choices

**Yo, enjoy and forgive any grammer errors. Just let me know so I can fix 'em**

**~Enjoy~**

Matthew's was unusually calm considering his brother was kidnapped by death. He carried on, smiling and serving his customers, only to return home to an empty… Alfred-less apartment. Frankly the only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Ivan and Gilbert never let him be alone.

Not after about three days later when Matthew had a breakdown, forcing Matthew to forget Ivan's actions was easier than forging a new mentality to keep the boy from doing something stupid. Especially since it involved family… blood and a bond that only twins could possess.

The incident happened when Matthew was walking home, Gilbert had offered to do the shopping for Matthew so Ivan was walking him back home. They were walking by a small park, and Matthew asked if he could have a moment to be alone.

"Da," Ivan agreed before adding that he'd stay to the side for awhile.

Matthew tried to offer a smile, why wasn't he feeling guilty for even being able to smile at random people? He around the park and stopped at a bench under a large weeping willow. Oh, appropriate. A few strand laid over his shoulders almost like it was holding him in a sweet and mother like embrace.

Perhaps it was the willow that finally sent him off, or just him being tired. There was no way to tell as Matthew started to cry. His tears didn't make it passed his chin when he heard footsteps. He didn't want anyone to see him cry so he quickly wiped away the tears.

"Well. I'll be damned."

"Holy shit!"

Matthew flinched, those two voices sounded... familiar. But it was awhile ago so there was no way. Please no... Looking up Matthew instantly regretted it.

"Well, looks like someone's out without their bodyguards."

"True dat, and this is our turf." The men walked closer, one of them sitting down on the bench beside him.

"G-go away." Matthew snapped as he raised his face to glare at them.

"Aww, does the little kitty have claws?" The one asked as he leaned towards Matthew, "I bet I could show you a good time, I could pay to if ya want."

"N-no. Go away." Matthew said as he moved away, "I just want to be left alone!"

"Relax would ya? Hey, hand me your joint man." The one asked his friend who immediately handed over a joint that was lit. "Here sugar, try this."

Matthew turned away from the offered smoke, "No thanks."

"It will help ya relax, make ya forget all your problems."

Closing his eyes, Matthew really just wanted to forget that Death wanted him and that Alfred wasn't at home studying or at practice or school. "I'm not going to-"

"Why don't you try it." The man pressed and held the joint closer to Matthew, "One puff... and We'll leave ya alone if you want."

"Sure, Trust the guys who tried to jump me and do god knows what to me!'

"Hey, I'm just offering ya something t relax. Take it and we leave or don't and we stay."

"One puff?" Matthew asked. It was a risky gamble but he really didn't care at that time. he just wanted to be left alone...

"Cross my heart."

Matthew bit his lip, "Fine, just one and then you guys leave me alone." He held his hand out to take the joint. He knew that it was going to be a bad idea but fuck it, he needed something to help him relax.

The man handed the joint over, "One deep breath and we;ll go if ya want us to."

Nodding, Matthew brought the joint to his mouth, he made a face of disgust as he took in a deep breath, the sour-sweet flavor if it invaded his mouth and lungs. He coughed as he exhaled, "God that's disgusting..."

"yeah, but feel better?"

He hated to admit it but there was this numb feeling that was starting in the pit of his stomach. He looked away still holding onto the joint, "Now will you leave me alone?"

"But you have to pay me for sharing that joint."

Snapping to look at the man, Matthew swore, "you said you'd le-"

"But I didn't say the joint was free, now that's a pretty expensive one... One that you can't afford with money judging by your clothes. So you have one of two options." He grinned as he looked Matthew over, "You can let me have some fun, or you can suck us both off."

"Fuck you!" Matthew glared as he stood up to leave. Only to be pulled back down by his pants.

"Choose before I decide to screw you and then let my friends do the same." He growled as he reached into Matthew's pants.

Squirming, Matthew whined, "Stop!"

The man didn't as he started to undo Matthew's pants, "Shush, You'll soon be screaming for more!"

"Ivan!" Matthew screamed, "Please help me!"

"He's not going to save you this time." The men said as they felt along Matthew's body, "Your ours now."

"No! Stop! Ivan! Someone save me!" He screamed as he felt his body relaxing with the drug going trough his system. "P...please..."

The man paused when they heard a growl, "What the?"

The started to scream when they saw something dark coming straight for them at an inhuman speed, "Leave my sunflower alone!"

Matthew was pushed off the bench as the man ran for their lives, his limbs were sluggish as he pushed himself up. How could he be so stupid? He knew how badly he screws up. Alfred was gone! Matthew had seen so many people throwing their lives away all because of stupid things! And now Alfred could be - oh god Alfie! Matthew had gone ballistic the first time Alfred drank underage and now he himself was tricked into smoking drugs?! Oh god.

What the hell was he doing?

Why did his body feel tingly and good? An image flashed in Matthew's mind, it was in his kitchen. He was... Ivan was there... Matthew blushed as he watched Ivan's hand disappearing into his pants. But when he took his eyes away from what was being done to him, he noticed that he wasn't moving, nor did he remember that even happening.

Damn it Ivan! Matthew realized what happened and wanted to scream!

He trusted him!

"Matvei?"

He heard Ivan close by but stood up, clenching his fists tightly. How could?

"Are you okay? Did I stop them too late?" Ivan asked, voice filled with concern.

"No! Yes! I don't know... Ivan, I need you to be truthful with me." Matthew said as he turned around to stand face to face with the demon. He was angry if he had been... He wanted to be able to remember, not be forced to question what happened.

Ivan paused and looked at Matthew question, "Da, what is it?"

"Did you for-" He shook his head and looked Ivan straight in the eyes, "Did you have sex with me and make me forget it?"

Ivan realized what Matthew was meaning, "Nyet, I didn't."

"Than why did I get a flash image of you pushing me against the counter with your hand down my pants?" He questioned loudly, earning only a couple of looks from people.

"I did not take you if that's what you mean."

"Than what?" Matthew crossed his arms over his chest.

"I kissed your cheeks and neck than I took you in my hand and made you feel good. I didn't do anything else, I want you Matvei... The angel wasn't supposed to kiss you nor be around you. I want you by my side, in my bed screaming my name in pleasure."

Matthew blushed, but he was still upset with Ivan for making him forget. "Than why not say something?"

"Because you were still scared, still dealing with the attack from death and I wanted to wait for you to feel better... But I shouldn't have."

"Ivan... I'm with Gilbert now-"

"Da, but I still want you. I only wanted you for your light at first but then I saw... I saw your determination and kindness and I wanted you to see me as more than a demon."

Matthew nodded, "I do, I see you as a friend Iva-."

"I need more," Ivan interrupted as he quickly pulled Matthew close and kissed him. Not on the cheek but on the lips. He moved back, "I need you more than a friend, I-I will wait, or do whatever I can to make you happy... just... let me have a chance."

Shaking his head Matthew whimpered, "I can't betray Gilbert..."

"Than don't. Tell him I made you kiss me if you wish to. I will deal with Gilbert on my own."

"B-But what if..."

"If you want me to stay away from you after we get Alfred back safely, I will... just give me a chance to show that I care about you... let me have some hope?"

"How?"

"He wants you to pick one of us."

Matthew jumped and spun around to see Gilbert glaring at Ivan. "H-how much did you see?"

"Enough," the albino angel said as he stepped closer, "I'm not mad Mattie."

Matthew nodded, unsure of what to do. He loved Gilbert, felt safe but Ivan... Gilbert was the loving type of guy while he felt Like Ivan was a more lustful type.

"I-I can't, I can't think about this... M brother is-"

"Da, wich is why I will not push you to choose now."

Gilbert nodded, "ja, but birdie will make the right choice as to how he wants."

Ivan nodded, "Oh and Matvei, here."

"What is it?" Matthew asked as he turned back to Ivan who waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"You'll remember it now." Ivan said as he stepped back, "I'll leave him to you."

"Ja, Mattie lets go."

Matthew turned to gilbert, remember what-oooh. He blushed as he remembered all that happened after those pancakes.

Since then, both Ivan and Gilbert did their best to stay close to Matthew, both to protect him from his thoughts and to try and tempt Matthew. But they didn't push too hard, nor did they touch Matthew, romantically or sexually at least.

The month was drawing to a close and they still didn't have anything to help...

Death was becoming impatient as he left dead flowers along Matthew's path to work. That worried Matthew who only thought of Alfred's safety. He was afraid of Death, but he knew that he had both angel and demon by his side, supporting him, protecting him and loving him.

**We're getting soo very close! All I'm going to say is I know what I will write, I just need to write it and make sure things make sense, and write two endings!**

**One good**

**One bad**

**Until next time~ Mew**


End file.
